Sentimentos
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: UA Sentimentos são uma merda. Sim eles são. Mas quem vive sem eles? JL Bronze no X challenge JL Ultimo capitulo on!
1. Revisão de conceitos

**Sentimentos**

**Cap I: Revisão de conceitos**

"_Sentimentos são uma merda. Sim eles são._

_E foi isso mesmo que você leu._

_Eles são uma completa merda, do tipo que te deixam gaguejando e __olhando__ para o nada como se o Natal tivesse chegando com um ano de antecedência, um dia depois do anterior._

_É isso que os sentimentos são._

_Uma merda"._

---

Teoricamente nada de ruim acontece nas férias.

São férias, oras.

Você faz o que quer, onde quer, no momento que quer, sem interrupções ou paradas pra discutir com sua mãe sobre o dever de casa que você deveria estar fazendo.

Teoricamente.

Porque se ir para um vilarejo perto de onde Clionda perdeu as meias (as botas ficaram alguns quilômetros antes) não é uma coisa ruim eu preciso rever meu conceito sobre coisas ruins.

Desesperadamente.

E se férias inclui falta de dever de casa eu preciso rever o conceito de férias também.

Desesperadamente. Multiplicado por dois.

O ano escolar já acabou e outro vai começar em três semanas e eu ainda estou enrolando com merda do trabalho sobre Shakespeare. Sobre as falas melosas de Shakespeare. Sobre os irritantes sentimentos escondidos entre "Amo-te Julieta" e "Morte aos Capuleto!" ou coisa que o valha.

E o melhor é que eu vou ter que fazer isso sem a ajuda sagrada da Internet.

Só livros empoeirados pra você Jamie. Só livros empoeirados e fedendo a mofo num lugar que tem uma avenida principal, uma praça, uma sorveteria, umas lojas de coisas imprestáveis e uma pousada com um lago.

Vão ser férias muito ruins. Eu não preciso rever conceitos pra ter certeza disso.

---

Porque eu peguei um tema tão ruim? Se eu tivesse pegado "Análise das regras do pólo" eu já teria terminado há séculos. Mas não, "Sonetos de Shakespeare para você, James Potter".

Maldito sorteio idiota.

Agora eu estou em um carro a caminho de Hogsmead (ou "lugar onde Clionda perdeu as meias") com meus **pais**, para uma divertidíssima temporada de férias em meio aos livros de um cara que morreu a bem mais de trezentos anos.

A estrada é altamente esburacada, não tem sinal de celular, está querendo chover e eu estou enjoado. E para piorar, adivinha? IPod sem bateria.

Está parecendo que revisão de conceitos no fim não vai ser tão ruim assim... Afinal, férias mais poemas mais biblioteca não é igual à diversão.

McGonagal disse que os sentimentos inclusos nos sonetos variam pouco, passando por temas como amor, beleza e morte.

Coisas de corações fracos.

Sentimentos idiotas. Até mais que esse trabalho em si.

Disse que a "beleza do soneto está nas múltiplas interpretações".

Não pergunte como eu lembro disso. Eu nunca presto atenção nas aulas, porque eu sou inteligente ao natural; mas de algum jeito isso me perfurou a alma.

Pronto. Comecei a ficar sentimental. Daqui a pouco eu vou jogar sementes de flores pela janela para transformar o lamaçal pelo qual estamos passando num campo cheio de roseiras e essa breguices todas.

A única interpretação que eu gostaria de fazer é de como eu fico com meus novos calções de banho e quantas garotas se apaixonariam por mim quando eu mergulhasse naquele lago gelado.

- Você está calado Jimmy. - mamãe falou após passarmos por um grande buraco. –

Não queria vir, eu sei, mas tente curtir a paisagem. Olhe as cores do céu, as plantas, aprecie o som dos pássaros. Pode ajudar no seu trabalho.

- Vai demorar? – falei em resposta ao discurso naturalista dela.

Ela meneou a cabeça e eu suspirei de alivio.

Nada pior que muitas horas num carro apreciando a paisagem bucólica. As árvores estão excessivamente verdes com o sol de agosto e não se vê ninguém andando pela estrada, só umas casinhas parcialmente destruídas pelo tempo.

Shakespeare não falava de casinhas destruídas, falava? Então por que eu tenho que ir para um lugar que só vão ter casinhas destruídas?

Hogsmead é mais velha que o aniversario de morte dele e eu não duvido que algum dos poemas que ele escreveu tenha sido inspirado por aquele lugar...

A paisagem mudou rapidamente, saindo da estrada de lama e entrando numa via asfaltada e íngreme, tão íngreme que parecia que o carro viraria a qualquer momento.

Do topo do morro dava pra ver a cidade e ela não era como eu imaginava mesmo.

Depois de uns cinco anos evitando a todo custo viajar para o fim do mundo ele acabou se desenvolvendo tanto que... Bem, talvez tivesse duas avenidas agora. Ou três. Mais que isso talvez.

Eu consegui ver a pousada antes de começarmos a descer rumo à ex-cidadezinha. Isso normalmente me deixaria feliz. O fato de não ser mais uma cidade pequena, eu quero dizer. Mas eu só consigo sentir uma decepção por saber que eu posso perder alguma coisa divertida enquanto fico na biblioteca, que com certeza ainda não tem computador.

A cidade cresceu, eu sei. Mas não exageremos.

O carro parou cerca de dois minutos depois em frente a uma pousada bonita, com umas flores que fazem minha mãe suspirar.

- Leve suas coisas pra cima, Jamie. E depois pode ir para a biblioteca fazer esse trabalho. – papai falou entregando-me a mochila cheia de coisas que eu não vou poder usar nessas férias.

Eu tinha um plano. Era ligar para o Sirius e dizer que eu daria dez euros para que ele fizesse meu trabalho.

Ele riu de mim quando eu liguei.

E cobrou cem, porque poemas são chatos.

Com a minha recusa só me restou _fazer_ o trabalho. Passar o dia na biblioteca que deve ter uma bibliotecária velha e ranzinza como a Madame Pince em Hogwarts. Do tipo que vai me dar um livro em latin, bem complicado só para me ver pelas costas.

- Saco. – falei baixo e peguei as chaves que mamãe estendia para mim.

Subi a escada em silencio, tentando me desligar do som irritante das cigarras que cantavam até que a falta de fôlego as matasse. Ridículo. Elas estavam dando a vida só para que soubéssemos que, sim, faria sol, exatamente como a previsão do tempo dissera mais cedo na televisão.

Será que isso daria um poema shakespeariano? Morrer por amor a passar informações para pessoas que não estão nem ai? Cigarras são tão idiotas quanto os sentimentos.

Larguei a mochila de qualquer jeito em cima da cama e tirei os tênis, substituindo-o por havaianas confortáveis. Levantei e olhei ao redor e pude perceber que era o mesmo quarto das ultimas vezes.

Das ultimas dezoito vezes, se não me engano muito.

Meneei a cabeça e abri a mochila, tirando dela várias folhas de papel, algumas canetas, algum dinheiro para um sorvete depois de enrolar na biblioteca e uma pequena mochila para colocar tudo isso dentro.

Sai do quarto sem olhar para trás e quase bati nos meus pais quando virei a esquina do corredor apertado.

Entreguei-lhes a chave e, depois de ouvir a lista de recomendações que as mães amam fazer quando vamos ficar a alguns metros de distância delas por alguns minutos, desci as escadas.

Da pousada até a biblioteca eram no máximo alguns minutos de caminhada; primeira descendo e depois plano em linha reta pela avenida que já foi única.

A cidade estava vazia e as casas estavam com as janelas abertas, como se pedissem para que o vento quase inexistente entrasse por elas. O sol refletia no asfalto novo, produzindo ilusões de ótica fascinantes; como se o chão estivesse molhado e dançando em frente aos meus olhos.

Quase passei direto pela biblioteca por causa da minha distração.

As portas duplas estavam abertas após a comprida escada de pedra polida, acabando com a minha esperança de não poder fazer o trabalho durante as férias e ser mandado de volta para casa como "castigo".

Entrei arrastando os pés, o desanimo me consumindo por completo, e passei pela roleta com um clic irritante.

Estava arejada e vazia até demais. O silencio machucava meus ouvidos acostumados com a musica alta que eu deveria estar ouvindo se tivesse pego um tema mais fácil.

Dirigi-me para o balcão de informações e percebi que ele também estava vazio. Cheio de livros empilhados, porem vazio, como se alguém tivesse parado enquanto estava etiquetando-os para alguém.

Fiquei olhando a esmo por pouco tempo e decidi procurar a bibliotecária de vez, afinal quanto mais rápido começo, mais rápido termino e me livro do trabalho.

Empurrei os livros para o lado e me debrucei no balcão no exato instante que uma garota ruiva levantava do outro lado.

Gritei com o susto e ela fez o mesmo, dando vários passos para trás até bater no grande armário de arquivos, enquanto eu quase me matava caindo em cima de uma cadeira com espaldar pequeno. Uma morte digna de um idiota, pode falar.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou tirando o cabelo do rosto e esfregando as costas com a mão em seguida.

Mas eu não consegui responder.

Não consegui responder porque eu estava olhando para ela como se nunca tivesse visto um espécime do sexo feminino antes.

Como se ela tivesse acabado de me dizer que o Natal tinha chegado, um dia depois do anterior.

Merda!

* * *

**Ene/A: Hey everybody! Bem, essa fic já esta no meu pc esperando pra ser postada a uns seis meses. Ela esta completa e betada, então não vão ter que esperar tanto tempo assim pra lê-la toda. Ela foi escrita para o Décimo Challenge James/Lily e ganhou o terceiro lugar. Sim, eu estou ficando em ganhar bronzes... Anyway, eu acho que essa fic está entre as coisas mais maduras e pensadas que eu já escrevi. Ela tem sonetos, e todos estão explicados e utilizados pra deixar a fic mais leve. Eu espero receber pelo menos os reviews dos que me tem na lista de alerta de autor, porque eu sei que vocês lêem, mas não consigo entender porque não deixam uma review sequer (existem casos a parte, mas que não comenta sabe). É legal receber as criticas e comentarios de vocês. Ajuda a crescer como escritora /cofatéparececof/. Espero MESMO que comentem. O próximo capitulo só com dez reviews, se vocês acham que eu mereço...**

**BjOx**


	2. Poesia não me diz nada

**Cap II: Poesia não me diz nada**

"_Se te comparo a um dia de verão  
És por certo mais belo e mais ameno..._

_... Mas em ti o verão será eterno,  
E a beleza que tens não perderás;  
Nem chegarás da morte ao triste inverno..."_

-

_  
_Eu continuava olhando para ela e ela para mim.

De jeitos diferentes, claro.

Ela me olhava como se eu fosse louco e eu a olhava como se ela fosse o sol depois da chuva.

- Quem é você? – ela repetiu chegando perto do balcão e pegando os livros que eu empurrei para o lado na tentativa de enxergar alguma coisa.

- James. James Potter. – falei consertando os óculos no rosto. Estava suando tanto que eles escorregaram no meu nariz.

- O que você quer James, James Potter? – ela perguntou sem me olhar, enquanto separava os livros por título, acredito eu.

Eu voltei ao posto de mudo quando ela se virou para mim pela primeira vez, ante a minha falta de resposta, e riu. Os olhos verdes brilhantes dela pareciam as árvores da estrada e o sorriso branco e imaculado era mostrado pelos lábios vermelhos que ela possuía.

- Qual... Qual é o... É o seu... Nome? – gaguejei, minha voz morrendo a cada palavra que eu falava.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse digno de pena e terminou de separar os livros, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Com certeza achou que eu fosse um idiota. Seria por que eu gaguejei na frente dela? Por que eu estava a olhando como um retardado mental? Ou por que eu tropecei enquanto andava até o balcão pra falar com ela? Acabei de fazer isso.

- Então... – comecei tirando a mochila das costas e colocando no balcão.

- Lily Evans. – falou antes que eu completasse a frase.

Respirei fundo quando ela abaixou para colocar os livros no chão e dei meu melhor sorriso quando ela reapareceu.

Ela sorriu de volta e quando eu abri a boca para falar ela virou de costas para colocar algo no arquivo, me deixando no vácuo e com a boca aberta. Fechei-a rapidamente e tamborilei os dedos na mesa, esperando que ela voltasse.

Me senti um idiota por estar tão calado. Normalmente eu estaria falando pelos cotovelos e qualquer garota me acharia mais atraente que aqueles atores que elas nunca poderão ter.

Mas eu só conseguia pensar que os cabelos dela eram vermelhos como o pôr-do-sol no verão e que ela falava tão suavemente que parecia a brisa soprando.

Acho que fiquei bem uns cinco minutos esperando que ela voltasse ao lugar onde estava antes, mas não voltou.

Contornei o balcão por fora e parei bem ao lado do armário em que ela guardava as fichas, com movimentos leves e calmos.

- Ahn... Quem é a bibliotecária? – perguntei fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse.

- Eu.

Franzi a testa, confuso. Era pra ela ser gorda, ranzinza e feia. Principalmente feia!

- Você é a bibliotecária?

- Não. A bibliotecária verdadeira está de férias, então resolvi vir pra cá para que não fechasse durante as férias. – ela respondeu devagar.

Suspirei de alivio e sorri me debruçando no balcão marrom. Ela usava uns sapatinhos de boneca cor de rosa que combinavam com a cor das bochechas dela. Perfeitamente.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – ela perguntou virando-se depressa para mim, com a voz perturbada e os olhos espaçados pelo embaraço.

Parabéns, James. Sirius riria de você nesse momento. Riria muito.

- Shakespeare. – falei mais rápido ainda, andando de costas para as prateleiras.

Trombei com a mesa e cai sentado em uma das cadeiras. Aproveitei a deixa e coloquei a mochila sobre ela e tirei as folhas e a caneta azul. Ela riu com pouco ruído da falha e pulou o balcão, indo até mim com uma folha de papel na mão.

- Shakespeare... – ponderou colocando a folha, que eu descobri ser uma ficha de admissão, na minha frente. – Romeu e Julieta?

- Sonetos. – resmunguei sem emoção.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e tirou uma fita branca do bolso, com a qual amarrou o cabelo frouxamente.

Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a preencher o papel sorrindo. Ela era a face exata do verão: quente, bonito e _incomodo_.

A presença dela era constrangedoramente maravilhosa e o meu olhar deveria incomodá-la, tamanha a intensidade dos meus pensamentos não puros.

Mordi o lábio inferior quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançar um livro alto e desviei o olhar antes que me traísse, em atos e palavras. Principalmente em atos.

A mesa tremeu com o peso dos livros quando ela os depositou na mesa com um sorriso cansado. Abriu um e começou a folheá-lo até parar em uma página e fez o mesmo com todos eles, enquanto eu fingia terminar de preencher o papel.

Obviamente já tinha terminado de preenchê-lo há séculos, e tão rápido que deveria estar realmente borrado em alguns lugares.

- Gosta de poesia? – ela perguntou sentando na cadeira que estava na minha frente e pegando um dos livros que abrira.

- Não consigo entender nada. – respondi sinceramente fazendo-a sorrir enviesado.

Ela apontou pra um soneto que estava no livro e virou-o para mim, indicando que eu deveria lê-lo com um aceno de cabeça.

Sorri e peguei o livro empoeirado com cuidado das mãos dela, fazendo nossos dedos se tocarem de propósito.

- Ler em voz alta? – perguntei baixo. Ela se curvou sobre a mesa e disse "Sim" tão baixo quanto eu.

- Então tá. – levantei o livro na altura dos olhos e li. – _Ao mais raro desejamos que cresça / Que a rosa da beleza nunca morra / Mas o fim do maduro é que apodreça / Só o doce herdeiro evita que isto ocorra..._

Parei, abaixei o livro e meneei a cabeça com força.

- Isso não faz sentido. Não diz nada. - comentei olhando dentro dos espantosos olhos verdes dela, que riu e puxou o livro das minhas mãos.

- Faz mais sentido do que você imagina. – afirmou. – O que achou?

- Enrolação. – falei apoiando o cotovelo na mesa – Cresça o raro... Que a rosa não morra... Herdeiro... Não faz sentido e não me diz nada.

Ela meneou a cabeça docemente e consertou a fita do cabelo.

- Quando se trata de poesia não pode pensar tão literalmente. Veja só no verso dois: _"Que a rosa da beleza nunca morra"._ Rosa da beleza é uma metáfora, ele poderia ter dito só beleza que daria no mesmo.

- E por que não disse? – questionei rapidamente.

- Porque os poetas não vêem com os olhos do rosto. Eles vêem com os olhos do coração. Foi uma comparação.

Dei um suspiro pesado e tirei os óculos, limpando-os de qualquer jeito na blusa.

- Com assim "olhos do coração"?

- Quando você diz "Rosas da beleza" está comparando a beleza de determinada pessoa a uma rosa. Linda, macia, porem com os espinhos que são a proteção. Se ele tivesse dito só "Beleza" poderia ser qualquer beleza, tipo quando os cabritos têm filhotes. Ele olha a pessoa com os olhos do coração, porque nada nem ninguém é tão belo quanto ela, por isso a compara a uma rosa.

- E por que ele não diz isso à pessoa em vez de ficar escrevendo?

- Vou ignorar isso. – ela riu – Entendeu o que eu disse?

- Mais ou menos... – resmunguei passando a mão no cabelo.

"Rosas da beleza"... Ela seria um "Lírio da beleza" mais propriamente... Um maravilhoso "Lírio da beleza".

- "Mais ou menos" já é um começo. Escute com atenção o verso três e quatro: _"Mas o fim do maduro é que apodreça / Só o doce herdeiro evita que isso ocorra"_. E então?

Olhei curiosamente para ela.

Se eu soubesse não precisaria de ajuda, mas deve ser meio difícil entender **isso**.

- Então o quê? Eu já disse que pra mim é a mesma coisa que nada.

- Herdeiro! – ela exclamou batendo a mão de leve na mesa – Fruto maduro apodrece e morre. Mas o herdeiro evita que a beleza se perca.

Franzi a testa. Se era isso que ele queria dizer era mais fácil fazer do jeito que ela disse. Simples e ainda assim bonito.

Ela estava com o rosto apoiado na mão e batendo os pés na cadeira que estava do lado, fazendo um barulho irritante. Parei-a com o meu pé e ela sorriu envergonhada.

- Ele fala de filhos? – perguntei finalmente.

- Fala de procriação. Só com herdeiros a beleza do homem continuará viva, então procriem. – ela explicou enrubescendo. – É o soneto um.

- É bonito, mas um tanto confuso. – comentei me consertando na cadeira e esbarrando no pé dela com o meu, descalço, sem querer.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha depois disso e levantou da mesa tropeçando nos próprios pés, quase levando a cadeira junto.

- Não sei o que você tem que falar no trabalho, mas seria bom começar com o soneto um mesmo. Se escrever o que disse já é um começo.

E com isso ela voltou para a bancada, me deixando sozinho com o livro, o papel e as minhas perguntas.

Comecei a escrever o que ela tinha dito e o pouco que consegui entender, errando as palavras um número assustador de vezes. Não consegui me concentrar em muita coisa com ela por perto e nem com ela a alguns metros de distância.

Nem sei por quanto tempo fiquei sentado tentando colocar o que ela dissera no papel à minha frente sem resultados. Mas o sol subiu e começou a descer e eu ainda estava na biblioteca mofada. Só eu e ela, me ignorando completamente.

Olhei no relógio do celular e vi que já eram quase cinco horas; hora do chá que eu nunca tomo, mas tenho que estar em casa para deixar meus pais felizes.

Guardei tudo na bolsa, mas coloquei vários pedaços de papel nas páginas marcadas dos livros que Lily separara para mim.

- Evans? – chamei incerto com os livros nos braços e a mochila nas costas pendurada frouxamente.

- Lily. – ela corrigiu virando-se e fazendo o cabelo vermelho balançar. – Pode falar.

Estendi os volumes de Shakespeare para ela que os pegou com cuidado, beirando admiração.

- Será que poderia deixá-los separados? – perguntei. – Eu vou voltar amanhã, porque não fiz quase nada hoje.

- Claro. – ela assentiu docemente – Pode levá-los para casa se quiser.

- Não vou fazer progresso nenhum sem você. – confessei sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

Ela riu e guardou os livros numa prateleira vazia atrás dela.

Continuei parado no mesmo lugar, olhando-a pegar e largar papéis em caixas e mais caixas, escrever alguma coisa numa prancheta e arrumar os cabelos displicentemente.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim mandava que eu a convidasse para um sorvete agora ou uma volta no lago para ver o fim do pôr-do-sol, mesmo sabendo que as chances de ouvir um "sim" seriam baixas, senão nulas.

- Vai sair daqui que horas? – perguntei inocentemente, atraindo a atenção dela na mesma hora.

- Agora mesmo, por quê? – ela devolveu a pergunta guardando as canetas num estojo colorido.

A vi sair do balcão por uma portinhola e aparecer do meu lado com uma mochila branca nos ombros e um sorriso perfeito nos lábios.

- Quer tomar sorvete? – convidei com o coração batendo acelerado no peito.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a sair da biblioteca, balançando a chaves.

Sai mudo e desci as escadas respirando com esforço. Ela poderia ter dito "não, seu idiota" que doeria menos.

Ela fechou a porta com estrondo e a trancou rapidamente, enfiando a chave no bolso em seguida.

Parou ao meu lado e virou-se para mim sorrindo levemente.

- Hoje eu não posso James. Amanhã quem sabe...

E saiu, caminhando em direção ao sol poente, vermelho como os cabelos dela.

O verão é a cara dela, realmente. E eu não posso compará-los.

Ela ganharia de qualquer jeito.

* * *

**Ene/A: Hey. Eu demorei? Nem sei. Anyway, eu postei. E espero que vocês comentem, porque eu tenho uma paixão incrivel por essa fic e gostaria de que eu não gostasse dela sozinha... EOIHehioHeoioiHeoHO... **

**Posso pedir dez reviews? Então, DEZ REVIEWS. Ai eu posto o próximo.**

**BjOx e obrigada por lerem.**


	3. Poemas idiotas

**Cap III – Poemas idiotas**

"_De que substância foste modelado,  
Se com mil vultos o teu vulto medes?  
Tantas sombras difundes, enfeixado  
Num ser que as prende, e a todas sobre excedes;_

_...No teu reflexo em tudo quanto existe:  
Qualquer beleza externa te revela  
Que a alma fiel em ti acha mais bela."_

-

Eu não tomei sorvete naquele dia.

Eu não fiz mais nada depois que sai da biblioteca. Não consegui me concentrar em coisa alguma sabendo que quanto mais eu demorasse a fazer aquele trabalho mais tempo eu poderia passar sentindo o perfume veranico que ela exalava.

E o nome dela? Lily Evans.

Suave como a brisa, andando com os sapatinhos de boneca nos pés pequenos, ficando na ponta dos dedos para alcançar um livro mais alto, sorrindo como um anjo quando eu finalmente entendi a poesia inócua de Shakespeare.

Cheguei ao hotel em tempo recorde, andando depressa sem perceber a velocidade imposta pelo ritmo frenético do meu coração.

Meus pais estavam na recepção conversando com antigos amigos animadamente. Chamaram-me assim que viram que eu cheguei e fui até eles sem demora.

- Como foi na biblioteca Jimmy? – meu pai caçoou me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Bem... – devolvi sem perder a compostura – Vou para o lago, ok? Mas antes vou deixar a mochila no quarto. – continuei me desvencilhando do meio abraço.

Mamãe sorriu e assentiu com uma piscadela marota que combina demais com ela para o meu gosto, ignorando os resmungos desconexos de papai; possivelmente vetando o meu passeio.

Saí correndo escada acima e joguei a mochila de qualquer jeito para dentro do quarto, sem sequer entrar nele.

O lago ficava atrás da pousada, alguns muitos metros distante do lugar onde eu estava. Corri na esperança de ver o sol terminar de sumir e a lua tomar seu lugar no céu vazio.

Encostei em uma árvore enorme e deixei meu corpo escorregar até sentar no chão de terra com o sol descendo aos poucos no horizonte.

Até algumas horas atrás eu riria de mim mesmo se pensasse isso, mas é tão estranho como o brilho do sol nessa hora é perfeito.

Fiquei em silêncio por vários minutos enquanto o sol declinava e a lua ascendia vagarosamente. A vermelhidão do horizonte se assemelhava ao cabelo dela, como o fogo.

Ri dos meus pensamentos e tirei o celular do bolso para confirmar que não havia sinal na cidade e quase sorri ao perceber que havia sim como completar uma ligação.

Não soaram três toques antes que uma voz rouca e uma música pesada soassem no fone ao mesmo tempo.

- Cansou do ar livre? – Sirius perguntou a guisa de "oi".

- Não. Cansei do silêncio que faz aqui. Tudo certo? – perguntei recostando totalmente na árvore e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Claro. **Eu** estou em casa ouvindo The Classic Crime e mexendo no computador, depois de tirar o meu trabalho completo da Internet. Então estou sem problemas.

- Obrigado pelo apoio moral. – resmunguei meneando a cabeça. – Aqui não é tão chato assim...

Ele riu do outro lado da linha e aumentou o volume do som.

- O que teria de _não chato_ por ai, Prongs?

- Você sabe... Garotas.

- Nem chegou e já está destruindo corações? – zoou e eu pude sentir que estava tentando me irritar o suficiente para que eu confessasse o que quer que tenha acontecido.

- Quem dera. – resmunguei entrando no jogo – Mas descobri que bibliotecas são maravilhosas...

- Ah pára! Conta logo que eu te ajudo no trabalho.

- Não quero a sua ajuda. Eu quero ajuda _dela_. – comentei ciente de que se estivesse perto dele já teria levado um belo tapa na nuca.

- _Dela..._ Quem, Prongs? – perguntou com **a** voz. A que fazia as garotas se derreterem e os garotos terem medo. Não causava nenhum dos dois sentimentos em mim, claro. No meu caso era mais para intimidar, embora não fizesse tanto efeito quanto com os outros.

- Lily Evans, ruiva, do tamanho exato para ficar nos meus braços e inteligente o bastante para fazer meu trabalho de olhos fechados.

- E você quer terminar o trabalho mais cedo pra subir em cima da mesa com ela? – retrucou com malícia.

Ri pra esconder o ciúme por causa do tom de voz dele e fiquei mudo por segundos antes de responder.

- Também, mas pretendo terminar o trabalho com calma. Você sabe Pads, pra ganhar a confiança dela.

A imagem mental me agradava, claro, mas Lily não parecia o tipo de garota que subiria em uma mesa com um completo desconhecido. Muito menos perto dos livros sagrados de poesia sem lascívia.

- E você tem feito o que por aí? – continuei.

O sol tinha sumido quase completamente agora. A linha vermelha desaparecia com rapidez e o céu escurecia aos poucos, com alguns pontos luminosos espalhados a esmo.

- Nada por enquanto. – ele respondeu sem emoção – Moony e eu pensamos em tentar tirar você daí, sabe, pegar as motos do meu pai e aparecer na cidade. Mas como você está se divertindo vamos deixar você com a sua ruivinha.

- Se precisar de resgate eu ligo, mas não fiquem esperando.

- E desde quando eu espero por você? – ele riu e eu quase consegui sentir o revirar de olhos dele.

- Vou desligar ok? Não posso arriscar ficar sem bateria porque aqui não tem nada pra fazer.

- Chama a ruiva pra sair.

- Ela me detonou hoje. – confessei sem graça.

- Então vá para o quarto do hotel dormir às oito. – ele caçoou – Enquanto eu e o Moony vamos fazer coisas mais interessantes com as garotas que encontrarmos no caminho para a boate.

Diria que ele tem sorte se eu pudesse, mas não consegui falar nada que expressasse a minha inveja contida.

- Boa sorte.

- Pego um telefone pra você. – ele falou antes de desligar.

Não foi uma conversa muito animadora, óbvio, mas serviu para fazer com que uns poucos minutos passassem.

Joguei o celular na grama e deitei, olhando para o céu estrelado, sem lua. Poemas idiotas que no fundo serviriam para alguma coisa. Serviriam se ela continuar a me ajudar com coisas sobre procriação e rosas...

Quem diria que eu estava esperando ansiosamente pelo dia seguinte só para sentar numa mesa e discutir sobre poemas sem sentido com uma garota que, até recusando meus convites, é linda.

Quem diria que eu pegaria no sono deitado na grama desconfortável e acordaria assustado algumas horas depois, o céu escuro me encarando como se eu fosse culpado de algum crime mortal.

Fui me arrastando até o hotel, tomei um banho rápido e cai na cama, maldizendo as pragas de Sirius por ser exatamente oito horas.

-

Era cedo, muito cedo, quando eu acordei.

Tão cedo que o sol ainda se escondia no horizonte e um vento frio e rascante soprava pela janela que eu esqueci aberta.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro tomar uma ducha para me preparar mentalmente para mais um dia de poesias com Lily na biblioteca vazia.

Nem reparei no que vesti, muito menos no que calcei e desci as escadas fazendo barulho, ignorando os "Shii" das camareiras que estavam na recepção.

Sai do hotel para o vento gélido do inicio do dia, que sinalizava que as nuvens dissipariam rápido e abririam para um dia de sol incrível.

Revirei os olhos com essa perspectiva. De que adiantaria o sol se eu estava fadado a passar meus dias de férias numa biblioteca?

Muito bem acompanhado, eu sei, mas não posso segurar na mão dela sem que meu corpo queira mais e meu cérebro diga para eu terminar o trabalho e pular fora o mais rápido possível.

Sentei em um dos banquinhos perto das flores e coloquei as mãos no bolso distraidamente.

Deveria ser umas cinco e meia no máximo. O que significava que eu ainda tinha tempo o suficiente para pensar em como poderia me aproximar da ruivinha sem sair com a cara marcada.

Sobressaltei-me quando meus pais sentaram do meu lado de repente, um em cada lado, e me abraçaram sorrindo.

- Os poemas estão te afetando James? Acordou para ver o sol nascer. – mamãe brincou, bagunçando meus cabelos. Não que eles precisassem de ajuda, claro. Parecem uma moita na minha cabeça...

- Não estava com sono. – respondi olhando para ela com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Poesia não me faria acordar cedo, me faria dormir mais de tão entediante que é.

- Mas você voltou bem feliz da biblioteca ontem... – papai interveio sorridente.

- Não voltei não. Definitivamente não!

- Tudo bem querido. – mamãe riu franzindo a testa levemente para papai por cima dos meus ombros, achando que eu não pudesse ver.

- Não tem nada pra fazer nesse lugar. – comentei depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

Eles não responderam de imediato. Ficaram tendo aquelas conversas com o olhar que ninguém entende até ter uma e fingindo que eu não existia ou não estava lá.

- Terá uma festa no sábado, uma comemoração às férias. – papai falou depois de uma olhada engraçada para mamãe. – Mas você só vai se tiver feito algum progresso no trabalho.

- Isso quer dizer que eu não vou.

Só se aparecer um computador ou Moony fizer o Pads ficar pena de mim e obrigá-lo a terminar meu trabalho. E isso não vai acontecer. Infelizmente.

- Não pense assim. – ele continuou – Pense que vai conseguir e espalhar o charme Potter pela festa, deixando todas as garotas aos seus pés.

Ri quando mamãe o repreendeu com um gritinho e ele piscou, fazendo com que ela suspirasse irritada.

- Vamos tomar café. – ela falou levantando e nos carregando pela mão.

Não pude fazer nada a não ser deixar que ela me conduzisse para o salão, imaginando como seria se Lily aceitasse me acompanhar nessa festa.

-

Prometi para mim mesmo que só sairia do hotel depois do almoço, dando um tempo de descanso para meu cérebro após ter lutado para convencer meus pais que, não, eu não estava escondendo nada.

É mais difícil convencer alguém de uma verdade do que de uma mentira. Ou eu sou um mestre em convencer as pessoas de coisas que não são verdade.

Estava escondendo sim.

Escondendo que ia para a biblioteca olhar para os olhos verdes dela enquanto ela se divertia tentando me ensinar que poesia é mais que umas palavras num papel.

E eu estava indo bem. Escondendo bem. Dos outros. Não de mim.

Entrei correndo pela porta e passei pela roleta rapidamente, sorrindo como um idiota, e me debrucei sobre o balcão, procurando os cabelos vermelhos de Lily.

- Chegou cedo. – a voz doce dela soou em algum lugar atrás de mim.

Ela estava sentada na mesma mesa de ontem lendo um grosso volume com a capa marrom desbotada.

- Quanto mais cedo chego mais tempo tenho. Quanto mais tempo maiores as chances de acabar esse trabalho antes das aulas começarem. – expliquei indo até ela e colocando a mochila na mesa com cuidado.

- Os livros de ontem estão naquela prateleira. – ela apontou para o exato lugar onde eu estivera. – Desculpe fazer você voltar. – pediu com um sorriso.

Sorri de volta e fui até lá, voltando com a braçada de livros me cegando parcialmente.

- Lendo o que? – perguntei sentando na cadeira e abrindo um livro a esmo.

- Alice no país das maravilhas, Lewis Carroll. – ela respondeu mostrando a capa do livro. – Relendo na verdade.

- Trabalho escolar?

- Sim. Eu não agüentaria reler outra vez por puro prazer. – ela riu marcando a pagina do livro e olhando para mim deliberadamente. – Já leu esse?

Sorri amarelo fazendo-a gargalhar.

- Imaginei. – completou sem esperar minha explicação. – Garotos da sua idade não costumam ler muito, quem dirá clássicos.

- Garotos da _minha_ idade? – perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas – Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

- Dezesseis, assim como eu. – ela respondeu convencida começando a bater os pés na cadeira exatamente como no dia anterior.

- Acertou... – murmurei parando os pés dela com os meus.

Ela sorriu culpada e deu os ombros com leveza.

- Vamos começar ou consegue sozinho? – perguntou após uns instantes de silencio.

- Vamos começar e eu não consigo sozinho.

Olhou-me folhear um livro por instantes e colocou a mão sobre uma pagina que continha alguns coraçõezinhos desenhados a lápis.

- Eu gosto desse. – ela apontou para um soneto que estava bem no fim da página, quase se debruçando sobre a mesa.

- _Um dia crer nos versos meus quem há-de / Se eu neles derramar teus dons mais puros/ No entanto sabe o céu que eles são muros / Que a tua vida ocultam por metade._ – olhei para ela com os olhos arregalados. – Isso é idiota e sem sentido!

Ela fingiu estar ofendida e franziu a testa, estreitando os olhos em seguida. Tomou o livro da minha mão sem cerimônia e o abraçou.

- Assim você ofende o William, sabia? – ela brincou colocando o livro na mesa outra vez e soprando um beijo para ele.

Nunca desejei tanto poder me transformar em alguma coisa na minha vida.

- É só um livro de um autor que morreu há séculos, Lily.

- Poesia nunca morre James. Nunca morre.

Ela começou a explicar coisas como a métrica dos sonetos, as rimas e a fidelidade ao tema real, o amor não correspondido.

Eu anotava fragmentos e perguntava coisas desconexas e sem sentido, mas ela parecia achar que eu fazia um grandíssimo progresso e pensava sozinho.

Era quase uma mentira me ouvir dizer que os sonetos estavam começando a representar algo pra mim, quando esse algo era o fato de estarmos nos tornando próximos com o tempo.

Quando me despedi dela na porta senti algo estranho no fundo de meu estomago, como se ele tivesse despencado e ido parar num lugar próximo aos meus pés.

Era tão estranho vê-la caminhar para o horizonte tendo dado apenas um mero tchau enquanto o que eu realmente queria era beijá-la e levá-la até em casa, me escondendo dos pais ciumentos que ela deve ter.

Ri da minha covardia com a angustia batendo forte no peito.

Continuou sendo desse jeito por dias, por mais que eu tentasse mudar.

Eu chegava à biblioteca cedo o suficiente para pegá-la lendo e batendo os pés na cadeira e saia de lá com o por do sol brilhando vermelho sobre nossas cabeças.

Por dias eu tentei convidá-la para a festa sem sucesso.

Por dias eu desisti enquanto ela me olhava com os grandes olhos verdes brilhantes após ouvir seu nome.

Por dias eu disse "Até amanhã" só para não ficar parecendo mais idiota do que já tinha sido.

Por dias eu jurei que no próximo segundo que a visse a convidaria.

E assim foi de segunda a quinta, com os segundos regados a olhares discretos para cada centímetro da pele branca dela e esbarrões propositais só para ter certeza de que ela era real.

Quando deixei a biblioteca na quinta-feira decidi que jogaria com tudo no dia seguinte e conseguiria convidá-la, mesmo que recebesse um não como resposta. Uma promessa que eu pretendia cumprir.

Ela virou para mim no caminho que fazia todos os dias e ficou vermelha quando viu que eu a olhava.

Sorri e dei tchau antes de me virar e começar a voltar para o hotel, me segurando para não olhar para trás.

* * *

Ene/A: Hey. Eu sei que eu demorei, mas é o vestibular que não me deixa entrar na net. Agradeço por todas as reviews e infelizmente não vou poder responde-las porque eu tenho um trilhão de coisas pra fazer. Muito muito muito obrigada pelos comentários! Eles fazem o meu dia ficar mais colorido! 

Prometo que vou atualizar o quanto antes.

10 reviews no minimo pra eu postar o proximo.

BjOx


	4. When my love swears that

**Cap I****V – When my love swears that she is made of truth**

"_Quando jura ser feita de verdades,  
Em minha amada creio, e sei que mente,  
E passo assim por moço inexperiente..."_

_"When my love swears that she is made of truth,  
I do believe her though I know she lies,  
That she might think me some untutor'd youth..."._

-

Acordar cedo já estava virando uma mania irritante.

O sol nascia tendo como companhia a minha pessoa completamente acordada sentando no banquinho de madeira na entrada da pousada.

Eu fingia não me importar quando meus pais perguntavam, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar no motivo da minha insônia.

Lily tinha me ensinado coisas que eu me esforçara para não aprender em seis anos de escola. Coisas que eu sentia prazer em ignorar completamente durante os cinqüenta minutos em que McGonagal tagarelava sobre poemas, rimas e trovas.

Ela tem esse estranho poder de atrair minha atenção não importa o quanto eu tente me desligar do que ela fala.

Por causa dela Shakespeare saíra do anonimato em que eu o colocara e entrara numa parte viva e presente no meu dia-a-dia da minha mente.

Eu chegava a sonhar com os poemas no pouco tempo que conseguia dormir.

Estava me roubando o sono pensar nas tardes quentes que eu desperdiçava sentando numa cadeira dura ouvindo a garota mais linda do mundo falar sobre algo que eu não estava nem remotamente interessado.

E por mais que eu quisesse estava ficando difícil negar o que estava acontecendo entre nós durante essas tardes.

Eu segurei a mão dela por instantes na quarta feira, após uma discussão calorosa sobre as rimas estranhas que Shakespeare fizera, num modo de pedir desculpas.

Eu a segurei pela cintura quando ela quase caiu da escada na tentativa de pegar um livro antigo que estava na ultima prateleira.

Eu a comparei ao verão em voz alta quando ela leu o soneto XVII.

Estou perdido num mar de ilusões causadas por poemas que me dão a falsa esperança de que eu vou conseguir tê-la para mim.

E eu não quero abandonar esse sonho.

Isso tem me mantido vivo o suficiente para andar até a biblioteca e sorrir quando ela pergunta se eu dormi bem... E eu digo que sim só para deixá-la feliz.

- Acho que consigo terminar esse trabalho hoje. – falei quebrando o silêncio que havia tomado o lugar.

Ela tirou os olhos do livro que lia e me analisou como de costume.

- Duvido. – riu estendendo as mãos para a folha em que eu transcrevia mais um poema sem sentido.

Soneto numero CXXXVIII.

Falava da confiança cega do poeta na amada. Confiança até mesmo nas horas em que ela mente descaradamente para ele, indo até a casa do amante para quebrar antigas promessas.

- Você está melhorando bastante. – comentou quando disse isso a ela. – Mas ainda sim não acho que termina hoje.

- Verdade? – perguntei reavendo a folha e a colocando de qualquer jeito junto com as outras. – Por que acha isso?

Vi-a fraquejar ante a minha pergunta e corar levemente.

De repente a biblioteca me pareceu mais quente do que em todos os outros dias que fiquei nela.

O silêncio gelado, apesar do calor, pairou por muito tempo enquanto ela encarava os sapatos de boneca e eu encarava o rosto dela coberto pela cascata de cabelos vermelhos.

- Não sei. – ela disse finalmente – São muitos sonetos... – concluiu dando os ombros.

Não terminaria, era verdade.

Mas não porque são muitos sonetos e sim porque cada segundo que passo perto dela é sagrado e quanto mais eu puder enrolar para terminar esse trabalho mais tempo passo ao lado dela.

Não me atrevi a falar isso em voz alta, mas me permiti um sorriso maroto enquanto escrevia mais coisas sobre o poema.

- Nada pra me falar sobre ele? – perguntei fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse.

- Ele quem, James?

- Ele, o soneto.

- Ah! – ela exclamou batendo na testa de leve.

Puxou um livro de uma pilha que tinha separado mais cedo e abriu numa pagina marcada com uma fita vermelha.

- Esse soneto que você transcreveu, o cento e trinta e oito, foi publicado em separado antes de entrar no livro de sonetos, junto com o cento e quarenta e quatro; isso em mil quinhentos e noventa e nove.

- Por quê? – perguntei franzindo a teste levemente.

- Não sei. – ela respondeu rindo – O nome do livro em que foi publicado é The Passionate Pilgrim. O peregrino apaixonado, se preferir.

- Eu acertei que o soneto fala da confiança cega do poeta? – perguntei desconfiado.

Ela puxou outro livro da pilha, um bem velho e entregou-o a mim.

- Mais ou menos. – ponderou – Fala da infidelidade da moça para com o poeta e de como ele finge acreditar nas mentiras dela.

- Por isso ele fala "_Em minha amada creio, e sei que mente..._". – falei abrindo o livro na página marcada.

No volume tinha uma lista completa dos temas que os sonetos seguiam, e eu só teria que adaptá-lo para um ou para outro, trocando as palavras ocasionalmente.

- Isso mesmo. Ele crê nas mentiras para satisfazer a amada, mas sabe que ela mente. E com isso acaba se fazendo de ingênuo.

É pior conosco. Ela crê que eu estou aqui somente para o trabalho e eu acredito no seu olhar inocente e sei que não mente quando diz que não terminarei isso hoje.

Sorri fingindo ter compreendido o que ela disse, mas estava tudo entalado na minha garganta.

Levantei da cadeira e dei a volta na mesa, sentando do lado dela, os olhos verde esmeralda me acompanhando durante o trajeto.

- Por que ele finge acreditar? – perguntei passando a mão pelo cabelo automaticamente.

- Porque... Ele... Ele finge porque... – ela tentou. Era visível que eu estava deixando as coisas complicadas para ela e o embaraço era detectável nas bochechas lindamente vermelhas.

Recostei na cadeira e comecei a me balançar nas pernas traseiras, correndo um serio risco de cair feio.

Ela suspirou relaxada e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, tamborilando os dedos enquanto respondia.

- Ele finge porque acredita que isso não tem importância, já que está com ela. Não tem medo de dividi-la embora saiba que se ela for escolher certamente perderá.

- Está praticamente empurrando a mulher para o outro?

- Mais ou menos isso. – ela concordou meneando a cabeça em afirmativo.

Fiquei em silencio tentando absorver isso e então me debrucei sobre a mesa, a fim de pegar o papel em que eu escrevia para anotar o que ela havia dito.

Na volta minha mão foi para sobre a dela, de um jeito inocente e livre de duplos ou triplos sentidos.

Deixei que lá ela ficasse por segundos, até que ela olhasse para mim com curiosidade mal disfarçada.

- Lily posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. – ela falou ainda sem tirar a mão de baixo da minha. E isso era um ótimo sinal.

- Jura falar a verdade?

Ela riu e sentou de lado, de modo a me encarar com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu sou _feita _de verdades, James. – confirmou em alusão ao poema.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu tirei rapidamente minha mão da dela, como se tivesse percebido que o toque queimava.

Ela procurou meus olhos, assustada, e a ouvi praguejar em voz baixa, mordendo o lábio inferior com força.

- Preferia que não fosse. - comentei sem ter certeza que ela ouvira.

- Não sou como a Dark Lady, James. – murmurou olhando para as prateleiras atrás de nós. – A dama a quem se dirige os poemas. – ela explicou perante o meu silencio.

- Sei que não é. Mas mesmo assim fico com medo.

- Medo? – perguntou virando para mim com rapidez tamanha que fez a cadeira tremer.

Evitei olhá-la nos olhos.

Meneei a cabeça e me concentrei no papel que estava a minha frente, voltando a fazer o trabalho devagar.

Medo. Medo porque o poeta era um tolo apaixonado, exatamente o que eu temia virar com o tempo...

- Medo, James? – ela repetiu puxando a folha e a caneta da minha mão.

- É! Medo de você dizer a verdade e não ser a verdade que eu espero ouvir.

Ela soltou um muxoxo de desagrado e me devolveu o papel com brusquidão, puxando um livro qualquer que estava na mesa.

E mais uma vez James Potter erra com as garotas!

Apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e escondi o rosto nas mãos com raiva das minhas atitudes infantis.

Contei até dez pausadamente e larguei a caneta tentando fazer um pouco de barulho. Não consegui, claro, mas foi o suficiente para que ela me olhasse e desviasse antes que pudesse notar que eu a vira.

- Lily, me desculpa. – pedi com sinceridade.

- Tudo bem... – ela respondeu sem me encarar.

- Pode olhar pra mim, por favor?

Ela virou de má vontade e eu capturei as mãos delas com as minhas. Os dedos finos dela possuíam um único anel de ouro com uma pedra verde esmeralda. A cor dos olhos dela.

- Quer ir a uma festa comigo? – perguntei implorando mentalmente para que ela aceitasse ou fosse rápida e sutil com a negação.

Não sei se foi o fruto da minha imaginação ou algo do meu subconsciente, mas pareceu levar séculos até que ela olhasse dentro dos meus olhos e sorrisse.

- Quero.

- Você quer? – perguntei novamente para ter certeza

- Quero. – ela confirmou apertando a minha mão. – Era a resposta que queria ouvir, não?

- Com certeza. E ela é feita de verdades?

- As mais puras verdades que eu poderia dizer James. Eu sou feita de verdades, lembra?

Confirmei com a cabeça, em estado letárgico.

Ela é feita das mais belas verdades que existem no mundo, puras como os raios do sol que doura a nossa pele.

Puxou as mãos de leve e com um sorriso voltou a ler o livro, sem que eu pudesse sequer aproveitar o suficiente o toque das nossas mãos.

Fiquei olhando para ela por algum tempo, pensando em como Padfoot e Moony ririam de mim se soubessem que eu sequer conseguira beijá-la depois de quatro dias inteiros a alguns centímetros de distancia.

Não podia tentar nada se ela não quisesse. Arruinaria as minhas chances de conseguir algo na festa.

Suspirei e voltei minha concentração para o trabalho, esperando que de algum jeito ela não fosse feita das mesmas verdade que a Dark Lady.

* * *

Ene/A: Hey pessoas. Faz tempo hein? Mas como vocês sabem foi tudo culpa do vestibular, então eu peço desculpas e espero que vocês consigam entender. Capitulo novo, espero que gostem. Aceitem-no como um presente de Natal meu para vocês! E como eu também mereço presente de Natal, mandem reviews! O próximo vem com 10 reviews, pode ser? Eu estou de férias, então se as 10 reviews vierem em um dia eu posto eu um dia... vai depender de vocês. xD

BjOx enormes e Harry Christmas everyone!!


	5. Idolatria

**Cap V – Idolatria**

"_N__ão chame o meu amor de Idolatria_

_Nem de Ídolo realce a quem eu amo,_

_Pois todo o meu cantar a um só se alia,_

_E de uma só maneira eu o proclamo..."_

-

Existem duas prováveis razões para eu estar olhando para a Lily como se eu não tivesse nenhuma outra preocupação no mundo.

Uma é eu estar apaixonado. A outra é a mesma da anterior.

Descobrir o amor dá mais ou menos a mesma sensação de quando você descobre que o Papai Noel não existe. Primeiro você fica se achando um idiota e tenta se matar prendendo a respiração. Depois você aceita e tenta prosseguir, mas alguém vai sempre rir da sua cara por isso.

Ainda não riram de mim. Ainda.

Eu posso até imaginar a cara do Remus quando eu contar a ele. Não consigo imaginar a do Sirius, já que ele vai estar ocupado rindo de qualquer jeito.

É assustador se você for pensar bem. Eu só a conheço há alguns dias, mas é como se fosse uma vida inteira.

Eu sequer sei a cor favorita dela. Nem o que ela mais gosta de comer. Quem dirá o nome dos pais dela.

- James está tudo bem? – ela perguntou me olhando de soslaio.

- Claro. – disse piscado várias vezes. – Não entendi esse. – falei virando o livro para ela numa página qualquer.

Preciso dizer que eu não fazia idéia para o que estava apontando? Que bom.

_- Em mim tu vês a época do estio / Na qual as folhas pendem, amarelas/ De ramos que se agitam contra o frio/ Coros onde cantaram aves belas..._

- Esse mesmo. – confirmei. Não era mentira, não entendi mesmo.

- Fala de amor... – ela disse simplesmente me devolvendo o livro.

Como assim fala de amor e ponto?

- Eu não posso fazer o trabalho para você James. Você tem que pensar sozinho também. – ela completou piscando um olho.

Revirei os olhos discretamente e passei de página em página, rabiscando algo no papel ocasionalmente.

Acho que faltando um dia para o fim das férias meus pais vão ter piedade e me deixar ser um garoto normal e copiar tudo da Internet. Faltando meio dia talvez, do jeito que eles gostam de me ver desesperado...

Soltei o livro na mesa e peguei outro em seguida, abrindo-o na pagina marcada com um pedaço de papel cheio de corações e estrelinhas.

Não tinha nada sobre os sonetos no volume, e sim algumas histórias infantis do tipo "Branca de neve" e "Os três porquinhos".

Coloquei-o de lado e puxei um outro volume encadernado de vermelho.

Não tinha nenhuma página marcada então o abri a esmo. Os desenhos que tinha dentro eram incríveis, retratando lutas épicas que pareciam bem sangrentas.

- Isso é horrível. – Lily comentou sobre meu ombro.

- Eu sei que é. – assenti – Mas os desenhos são bem feitos, vê?

Ela tomou o livro de mim e estendeu um outro, sorrindo cansada.

- Vai fazer o seu trabalho, vai.

Praguejei mentalmente e peguei o livro, sem escolha.

Já tinha alguns sonetos interpretados e todas as particularidades deles em geral anotadas. Por que eu deveria fazer mais hoje?

A biblioteca estava bem silenciosa, como todas elas devem ser, mas era assustador já que estávamos somente eu e Lily lá dentro.

Somente nós dois na biblioteca vazia.

"_E você quer terminar o trabalho mais cedo pra subir em cima da mesa com ela?" _a voz do Sirius soou na minha cabeça, tornando a frase incomodamente convidativa.

Eu poderia segurar a mão dela outra vez... Mas como isso levaria a um beijo e uma passagem para os fundos é que é o problema.

Comecei a folhear o livro, brigando comigo mesmo por causa dos meus pensamentos não plausíveis com a Lily.

Ela continuava a ler, soltando uma exclamação ou outra de vez em quando, como se nunca tivesse lido o livro na vida; mesmo já tendo feito isso bastante.

Eu poderia ter pegado um tema do tipo "Aproveite as férias olhando para as garotas", mas não, logo sonetos. Se bem que a Mc merece um presente por ter me dado esse tema! Sem ele eu não teria conhecido a Lily... Não foi de todo ruim, então.

Tirando a parte do trabalho em si.

Olhei de soslaio para ela novamente e assim fiquei por algum tempo.

Era linda demais, com os cabelos vermelhos e os olhos verdes brilhantes perfeitamente colocados na pele branca como leite fresco.

Ela riu com barulho, se auto-censurando depois com um meneio de cabeça. A risada dela combinava com o sorriso de anjo.

Um barulho de porta abrindo tirou-me do torpor de olhar para ela e ela do livro que lia, piscando pouquíssimas vezes.

Levantou sem hesitar e foi em direção à porta sem olhar para mim, acreditando que eu fazia o trabalho e nem reparara no barulho. Ela voltou minutos depois carregando um enorme pacote que colocou no balcão com um sorriso lindo e voltou para a mesa na ponta dos pés.

- Você me desconcentrou. – brinquei quando ela sentou, sem arrastar a cadeira um milímetro.

- Ai Deus! Me desculpa, James! – pediu parecendo achar que eu tinha dito a verdade.

- Estou brincando Lily. Eu não estava concentrado em nada e você não teria como fazer menos barulho, a não ser que fosse um anjo, o que você é, e voasse. O que eu acho que você não pode fazer.

Ela ficou incrivelmente vermelha e sentou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos com vergonha. Mesmo assim eu conseguia sentir o sorriso dela do lugar onde estava, que nem era tão longe assim.

- Algum problema com os sonetos? – ela perguntou rapidamente, numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Mais ou menos... Não achei nenhum bom ainda.

- Todos são bons! – ela retrucou me olhando como se eu tivesse sérios problemas mentais.

- Eu sei, mas ainda não achei o certo. – expliquei voltando a folhear o livro, sem prestar atenção no que fazia.

- O certo? – ela perguntou com ironia – Você nem está procurando!

Eu sei que não estou. Mas quem pode me culpar? A beleza dela é algo distrativo demais para que fique em uma biblioteca. É por _isso_ que as bibliotecárias são gordas, feias e ranzinzas. Assim ninguém pode se apaixonar por elas e, desse jeito, pode fazer os trabalhos em paz.

- Eu vou fechar a biblioteca em dez minutos, tendo você achando o certo ou não. – ela completou num sussurro.

Assenti e continuei a passar as páginas a esmo, curtindo os meus últimos minutos de apreciação da beleza natural diários.

Na verdade eu nem lembrava o que deveria estar procurando e nem sentia falta... Só conseguia pensar no que Lily me causava. Duas palavras: amor e desejo.

Quase uma coisa anormal. Não que eu já tivesse amado alguém alem do meu cachorro de estimação ou da minha bola de futebol, mas se tivesse que definir o que sinto por ela eu usaria, sim, a palavra "amor".

Não existe alguém com cacife o suficiente para dizer que é errado sentir desejo por outra pessoa, então eu não estou fazendo nada demais.

Não a vi andar até mim e colocar a mão sobre o livro que eu folheava distraidamente. Somente quando ela me cutucou de leve no ombro vi que apontava para um soneto perdido no meio de uma paginas com uma foto de Shakespeare.

- Esse. – ela mostrou com um sorriso se espalhando pelos lábios vermelhos.

_-__N__ão chame o meu amor de Idolatria / Nem de Ídolo realce a quem eu amo/ Pois todo o meu cantar a um só se alia/ E de uma só maneira eu o proclamo. / É hoje e sempre o meu amor galante/ Inalterável, em grande excelência..._

É incrível como esse cara consegue descrever os sentimentos mesmo sem saber se quem está lendo realmente sente isso. Talvez nem fosse isso que ele queria...

- Então? – ela perguntou ansiosa, os olhos brilhando.

Sentou na cadeira vaga do meu lado e colocou as mãos em cima da mesa, começando a bater as unhas na madeira.

- Bem... Diz para não transformar o amor dele em idolatria... – interpretei, literalmente demais até para o meu gosto.

- Diz para não transformar em idolatria por quê...? – ela incentivou batendo as unhas com mais rapidez e força.

- Porque a idolatria... Ahn... – tentei enquanto ela parecia querer furar a mesa de tão rápido que batia as unhas pintadas de branco.

- Sabe a definição de idolatria, James? – ela perguntou parando finalmente e me olhando com os olhos franzidos.

- Não tenho muita certeza se é a correta, mas tenho uma idéia. – respondi antes de morder o lábio inferior.

Ela levantou da mesa sem aviso, me sobressaltando e sumiu entre as prateleiras numeradas. Quando consegui pensar em segui-la sobressaltei-me novamente com o pesado livro que ela largou na minha frente.

- Nunca tenha medo de olhar no dicionário. – ela instruiu abrindo o volume e passando as paginas velozmente. – Idolatria: _sf_ **1** Adoração de ídolos. **2** Ato de prestar culto divino a criaturas. **3** Amor cego, paixão exagerada.

- O poema fala no sentido três. – afirmei olhando para a mesa.

- Obviamente. Ela, quem quer que seja, não é uma criatura nem um ídolo, como o William disse nos versos seguintes.

- Não chamar de idolatria por que o amor dele não é cego?

- Bem... Mais ou menos isso. Lembra que o poeta acreditava nas mentiras da Lady? Ele só queria que ela soubesse que ele sabia das verdades. Ela se auto coloca num pedestal e a missão dele é fazê-la entender que não vive para o amor que nutre por ela.

- Ele ama, mas não quer deixar que isso o controle? – perguntei deslizando minha mão em direção a dela lentamente.

Quando nossos dedos se tocaram um choque correu pelo meu corpo, me anestesiando por segundos. Se só pegar na mão dela é assim eu acho que não vou sobreviver se conseguir beijá-la.

- Já controla. Por isso ele pede que não chame de idolatria, só de amor. – ela falou deixando que eu segurasse a mão dela com firmeza.

Cheguei mais perto, empurrando o livro de poesias para o outro lado da mesa sem cerimônia alguma e levantei o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos da mão livre.

- Pode chamar o meu amor de idolatria se quiser. – falei antes de selar meus lábios nos dela superficialmente.

Não seria justo dizer que senti um arrepiozinho na espinha. Senti como se tivessem me congelado e depois me colocado dentro do sol no segundo seguinte.

Descolei nossos lábios, embora minha vontade fosse aprofundar o beijo e _subir na mesa _com ela como Sirius maldosamente sugerira. A vi abrir os olhos, chocada com a minha atitude precipitada, e levar as mãos aos lábios. Sorri discretamente com isso e, confesso, fiquei meio preocupado de ter sido o primeiro beijo dela.

Ela estendeu a mão até mim e eu fechei os olhos, esperando que um tapa explodisse no meu rosto. Espantei-me quando tocou os **meus** lábios e instintivamente beijei-lhe os dedos.

Levantou meio segundo depois de interromper o toque e saiu em direção ao balcão tropeçando nos próprios pés, sem certeza alguma. Contei até dez pausadamente e a segui, sabendo que não deveria ter beijado-a. Ainda não consegui me convencer disso, de qualquer jeito.

- A biblioteca já vai fechar. – ela murmurou antes mesmo de eu abrir a boca para falar. Olhei para o teto, tentando reunir um pouco de calma, a fim de fazer meu coração parar de bater como se eu estivesse correndo uma maratona.

- Desculpa. – falei num fio de voz. Arrependimento? Nunca.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu de costas para mim.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo com nervosismo.

- Eu acho que já vou... – comecei apoiando no balcão displicentemente. – Pego você amanha às sete horas, pode ser?

- Eu... Me liga? – ela falou incerta, virando-se com um papel na mão e entregando-o a mim sem evitar que nossos dedos se tocassem outra vez. – Eu tenho que confirmar com meus pais.

- Claro. – assenti sorrindo e guardando o pedaço de papel no bolso.

Ela saiu de trás do balcão com as chaves na mão e uma pequena bolsa do mesmo tom de rosa dos sapatos de boneca. Corri até a mesa e recolhi os meus papeis e as canetas e fui com ela até as escadas.

Assisti o ritual das chaves de sempre e ri quando ela pulou os últimos dois degraus, aterrissando na calçada limpissima com a leveza de uma bailarina.

- Até amanhã, Lily. – falei me aproximando dela. Cada passo era equivalente a um aumento de uns três graus na minha temperatura corporal.

Ela deixou que eu a beijasse no rosto e sem dizer uma palavra virou-se e foi em direção ao sol poente.

Pode ter sido uma mera impressão minha, mas o sol me pareceu mais vermelho enquanto se deixava substituir pela lua e as estrelas.

**

* * *

**Ene/A: Ahá, eu disse que viria rapidinho! Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal, serão respondidas pelo ff. Pra quem não tem login, meu muito obrigada, sintam-se abraçados, beijados e convidados a comparecerem sempre!

Aviso: Quem espera pelo ultimo capítulo de CdL, ele já está vindo. Estou terminado de escrevê-lo e acredito que no máximo dia 10 de janeiro será postado!

Comentem, comentem comentem, por favor. Mais dez reviews e eu posto o próximo!

BjOx e Feliz Ano Novo!!


	6. Verbo errar

**Cap VI – Verbo Errar**

"_Não chores mais o erro cometido..._

_Erram todos, eu mesmo errei já tanto,  
Com essas faltas minhas tudo quanto  
Não terás tu somente a resgatar;_

_Os sentidos traíram-te, e meu senso  
De parte adversa é mais teu defensor..."_

- Você é um viadinho, Prongs. – foi a única coisa que Sirius disse depois que eu lhe contei o incidente da biblioteca.

Eu ri e meneei a cabeça, jogado na grama perto da árvore em que eu pegara no sono da última vez. Tinha sido quase natural ir para aquele lugar, tanto que eu nem cheguei a ir ao quarto guardar a bolsa; a deixei com os meus pais na sala de televisão.

- Você sabe muito bem que ela não é igual às meninas que você pega Padfoot. Ela é... Diferente.

- E você também está diferente. – ele replicou enquanto espancava as teclas do teclado do computador. Não é a toa que compra um novo a cada mês. – Está mais estranho do que já era.

- Foi engraçado. – falei acidamente. – E eu não estou diferente. E só a falta de má companhia...

- Agora foi engraçado. – ele resmungou com sarcasmo, o tom preferido dele. – Está diferente sim. Ou foram as altas doses de poesia ou você está fumando algo ilícito para entrar no clima de Shakespeare.

- Esse, meu caro amigo Padfoot, é o seu departamento. Eu não fumo nada ilícito. Nem licito. E as altas doses de poesia estão me fazendo muito bem, por sinal.

- Ah Jimmy, cala a boca. – ele falou com pouco caso me fazendo rir, algo que o irrita invariavelmente. – Confesse que só continua com essa palhaçada porque quer bem mais que esse beijinho patético que deu na ruivinha.

Querer eu quero... Mas se ela já ficou pasma com aquele beijo eu prefiro nem imaginar o espanto dela com um beijo de verdade.

- Por mais que eu queira Pads, eu vou ter que esperar. – respondi, tapando os olhos com a mão livre. – Ela não é qualquer uma e eu já disse isso.

- Vai dizer que ela é a sua princesa e você é o príncipe no cavalo branco? – ele zombou com cinismo. Tive ganas de bater nele.

Ela é sim a minha princesa, mas duvido que me tenha como um príncipe; ainda mais em um cavalo branco. E eu odeio cavalos.

Talvez ela até ache... Meio inconscientemente... Talvez não. Seria besteira minha acreditar que Lily sequer pense em contos de fadas, ela é sensata demais pra isso. Então eu não deveria ficar pensando nisso. Não deveria. Não mesmo.

Então por que faz tanto sentido e doeu quando Sirius me acusou?

- Hey! Terra para Prongs! – a voz de Sirius soou estridente no meu ouvido, me tirando do torpor em que eu me afogara.

- Que foi? – perguntei, tentando conter a minha insatisfação por ter sido arrancado dos meus sonhos.

- Nada. Você só ficou mudo de repente então eu pensei que a ruivinha tinha aparecido por ai, o que me daria uma deixa para desligar.

- Precisa desligar?

- Não, mas você não tem nada de mais interessante para me contar, nem um plano para eu fazer e nem um bom motivo para eu perder meu precioso tempo com a sua pessoa.

- Vai acontecer naturalmente. – falei pausadamente tentando me convencer disso também.

- Que seja. – ele retrucou mal humorado com o computador. – Vou desligar, ok? Quando conseguir pegar a ruivinha de jeito me liga.

- Não estranhe se eu nunca mais ligar. – resmunguei rolando até escorar a cabeça na raiz da árvore.

- Não me irrite, Prongs. – ele devolveu sem alterar a voz um decibel sequer. E desligou, sem dizer tchau nem nada, como sempre.

Olhei no relógio e bocejei, com direito a algumas lágrimas de crocodilo. Era cedo para Sirius, mas já estava ficando meio tarde para mim e minha nova mania de acordar às cinco e meia da manhã.

Recostei na árvore e apoiei o rosto nas mãos, olhando a lua crescente que subia aos poucos no céu estrelado. Lindo. E simples.

O lago espelhado sorria para mim a alguns metros de distancia. Levantei, colocando o celular no bolso, e fui até lá, dominado pela vontade de entrar na água gelada.

Tirei o tênis na hora em que o alcancei e andei até a ponta do píer, onde sentei e em seguida coloquei os pés na água. Estava deliciosa e eu me arrependi de ter ido até lá, por que agora eu não conseguiria ir para o hotel sem dar um mergulho.

Mordi o lábio inferior e olhei no relógio outra vez. Sete e meia da noite e ninguém nas redondezas para atrapalhar.

Tirei a camisa em seguida, sem me preocupar com o vento frio, e depois a calça jeans; deixando tudo no píer, não tão arrumado quanto minha mãe gostaria, mas o suficiente para que não achassem que tinham roubado as roupas ou algo assim. E pulei no lago, espirrando água para todos os lados.

Não estava gelada nem quente. Um meio termo muito agradável. Nunca tinha nadado a noite, nem na piscina de bolinhas que meus pais me deram quando fiz quatro anos. Uma sensação maravilhosa.

Ouvi um barulho estranho e me virei, sem dar pé no lago. Dei os ombros e mergulhei na água transparente, reparando que havia alguns peixinhos lá dentro.

Mania de perseguição à parte, mas eu podia jurar que alguém estava me olhando durante todo o tempo que fiquei no lago.

Sai quase meia hora depois, ciente de que meus pais me matariam quando me vissem molhado da cabeça aos pés, então aproveitei o caminho para me preparar mentalmente para o sabão fenomenal que eu receberia.

Entrei na recepção e passei direto pelo salão de TV, sem nem conferir se eles estavam lá. Peguei a chave e subi as escadas, pé ante pé, tomando cuidado com o piso, que se tornara escorregadio com a água.

Tomei um banho rápido e me enfiei nas cobertas, segundos antes dos meus pais abrirem a porta. Fechei os olhos e fingi estar no décimo segundo sono.

- Nós estávamos preocupados com ele à toa, viu. – ouvi mamãe falar pacientemente para papai. – James sabe dos horários.

- Ele não passou por nós, querida. Eu teria visto. – ele retrucou cético. Fiz esforço para não rir e me remexi na cama.

- Ele estava aqui o tempo todo, Charlus. Agora pare de tentar se convencer do contrario e deixe-o dormir. E a mim também. – ela completou entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta devagar.

- Sua mãe pode acreditar em você, Jamie. Mas eu não... – papai falou baixando a voz. – Vai me contar o que fez depois.

Fiz um sinal de "ok" com a mão por cima das cobertas e ele riu. Remexi na cama outra vez e peguei no sono de verdade alguns minutos depois.

-

Abri meus olhos rapidamente, passando de dormindo para acordado em meio segundo e contemplei o quarto escuro.

Cedo. Outra vez. Dizem que acordar cedo faz bem. Eu só não consigo ver a quem, porque depois de se ter dormido umas oito horas nas férias eu não consigo ficar feliz.

Suspirei e levantei, mais por falta de escolha do que por vontade, e fui para a varanda do apartamento. A vista era praticamente a mesma do banquinho de madeira, porém, não tão confortável.

Por esse motivo decidi deixar a preguiça de lado e descer para ver o nascer do sol de onde eu tenho visto durante a última semana. Bati a porta sem querer quando sai do quarto e consegui ouvir meus pais reclamarem.

O orvalho molhava o banco e tudo ao redor. Nem me importei em secar o lugar em que eu sentaria, só sentei e encarei o horizonte. O sol estava subindo e, mais ou menos na hora em que começasse a descer eu estaria indo buscar a Lily para a festa.

Senti uma coisa estranha no meu estômago e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Bocejei e apoiei o rosto nas mãos, com preguiça.

Seria mentira dizer que o sol não chamava minha atenção, já que ele fazia isso até mesmo quando estava escondido pelas nuvens, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada durante o tempo que fiquei sentando em estado letárgico no banco.

Era estranho, de um jeito engraçado, o que estava acontecendo. Em menos de uma semana eu tive os momentos mais empolgantes da minha vida, dentro de uma biblioteca em um vilarejo minúsculo.

Conheci a Lily e todos os sentimentos novos que ela me fazia sentir, às vezes todos na mesma hora. E as palavras dela giravam na minha cabeça, até mesmo as brincadeiras e os sabões raros por estar enrolando para fazer o trabalho.

Saí de lá algum tempo depois e fui para o salão de café. Ouvi meus pais conversarem sobre coisas como a cotação do dólar e o programa nuclear de não sei quem, sem dizer palavra.

Não teria biblioteca hoje. Infelizmente.

Ri de mim mesmo com esse pensamento. Infelizmente não teria biblioteca. A chance de eu falar essa frase sem sarcasmo era baixíssima até semana passada. E agora, é o que eu realmente sinto. É uma pena não ter biblioteca, por que sem biblioteca não tem Lily.

Minha cabeça deu um estalo e eu murmurei alguma coisa antes de sair correndo escada acima para buscar o telefone dela.

Achei o papel dentro do bolso da calça que eu usara ontem e saí do hotel, deixando que minhas pernas me levassem para onde quisessem.

Disquei o número com as mãos tremendo levemente e coloquei o telefone no ouvido, desejando que não atendesse. Quer dizer, que atendesse. Isso atenda ao telefone Lily.

- Alô? – uma voz suave falou, aparentando muito sono. Parabéns James! Ligue para o celular da sua futura namorada as sete da manhã. De onde eu tirei "futura namorada"?

- Hey Lily. Bom dia! – exclamei com uma pedra descendo gelada no meu estômago. – É o James... Ahn... Da biblioteca.

Revirei os olhos, me repreendendo mentalmente por ter gaguejado. E por ter ligado para ela às sete horas também. Afinal de contas ninguém é obrigado a ter hábitos idiotas como os meus.

- Claro James. Bom dia. Uau... Bom dia mesmo. – ela murmurou provavelmente se dando conta de que não eram nem sete e meia e que, bem, era eu no telefone.

- Eu liguei porque você disse que era pra confirmar se você iria à festa, mas ai eu nem percebi que era cedo assim porque já estou acordado a umas duas horas, então resolvi ligar, mas eu tinha esquecido... Você não está entendendo nada, não é?

Ela riu pude perceber que bocejara. Será que eu sou tão chato assim que deixo as pessoas entediadas?

- Eu posso ligar mais tarde. – falei rapidamente. – Não, eu vou ligar mais tarde. Tchau Lily. Desculpa ter te acordado. – conclui me preparando para desligar o telefone e me jogar debaixo do primeiro carro que passasse.

Pode demorar um pouco por que é uma espécie rara na cidade, então talvez eu tenha tempo de ligar pro Moony e dizer que ele não deve deixar o Sirius ficar com a minha coleção de revistas. Em quadrinhos. Revistas em quadrinhos.

- Não James. Espera. Eu já estava acordada. – ela falou com a voz risonha.

- Sei... – resmunguei com sarcasmo. – Pode falar que eu a acordei.

- Não acordou. E eu sou feita de verdades, lembra? Continua a falar, dessa vez devagar, por favor.

- Posso fazer um resumo? – perguntei.

- O que quiser. – ela respondeu. Eu pude sentir a intensidade do sorriso dela, mesmo a distância.

- Eu liguei pra saber se você vai à festa hoje à noite comigo, mas eu nem tinha reparado que era cedo assim porque já estou acordado há umas duas horas.

- Poderia ter dito isso no começo. – ela brincou. – Mas ok. Eu vou à festa com você sim e eu estou acordada há algum tempo também.

Reprimi um grito e a enorme vontade de fazer a dancinha da vitória por causa do sim dela e me conformei em falar "yes" baixinho, torcendo para que ela não ouvisse.

- Que bom. Ahn... Quer tomar um café?

- Não posso. – ela resmungou com a voz arrastada. – Prometi que ajudaria minha mãe a fazer a lista do casamento da minha irmã.

- Ah, ok. – murmurei chateado. – Bem... Posso pegar você às sete horas? Da noite.

- Aqui em casa? – perguntou com a voz chocada.

Opa. Problema à vista.

- Pode ser, se você quiser. Ou a gente pode se encontrar na biblioteca.

- Biblioteca então. Você não está pronto pra conhecer minha família. – ela afirmou sombriamente, rindo em seguida.

- Eu estou pronto pra conhecer a sua família sim! – falei. Não vem ao caso o fato de não, eu não estar pronto para conhecer a família dela. Até mesmo porque ela vai dizer que eu posso conhecê-los quando a pedir em casamento. Se eu fizer isso, claro. Isso mesmo, um "se" muito grande.

- Vai por mim, James. Você só vai estar pronto no dia em que... Deixa pra lá. Então, você não está pronto e a gente se vê na biblioteca às sete horas em ponto.

- Em ponto. Não vou me atrasar.

- Bom mesmo. Até mais tarde James.

- Até Lily!

Ela desligou e eu soltei todo o ar que tinha prendido sem perceber. Não foi tão ruim. Eu sobrevivi.

Olhei ao redor e reparei que eu estava numa parte da "cidade" que eu nunca tinha ido. Haviam muitos sobrados, todos pintados de cores pastéis, com janelas cortinadas e com vasinhos de flores espalhados pela entrada.

Típico de lugares pequenos, do tipo em que você pode dormir com a porta aberta que o máximo que pode acontecer é alguém ver o seu pijama.

Em Londres é capaz de você acordar sem pijama. Se você acordar, claro.

Meneei a cabeça e comecei a andar de volta para o hotel, a fim de tentar dormir um pouco antes da festa que com certeza vai mudar a minha vida. Só preciso saber se vai ser pra melhor.

O céu estava escuro, como se anunciasse uma possível e provável tempestade, por isso decidi ir correndo. Ficar resfriado é a última coisa que eu quero que aconteça. Na verdade, a penúltima. A última é que tudo dê errado com a Lily.

Nada pra fazer é igual a sono. Entrei na sala de televisão e dormi em menos de dez minutos.

-

- James acorda. – alguém falou me sacudindo.

- Não...

- Você vai chegar atrasado. – a voz comentou como se isso não fosse nada. O que não é. Porque é alguma coisa.

- Merda! – xinguei colocando os óculos e olhando para o meu pai que estava rindo, claro, da minha cara. - Eu não estou atrasado, confesse. – falei usando o truque das sobrancelhas levantadas, que funciona muito mal com ele.

- Não está, mas o almoço já passou há séculos. – ele falou sentando na cadeira do meu lado e bagunçando meu cabelo como sempre faz. – Sua mãe pediu para que eu viesse ver se você já tinha morrido por inanição.

- Vocês fazem algum tipo de curso para aprender umas piadas sem graça? – perguntei virando para ele depois de revirar os olhos.

- Elas vêm com o tempo, enquanto todos os seus amigos têm uma penca de filhos e você só tem um menino magrinho.

Não me senti ofendido, imagina. Meu pai só me chamou de raquítico duas vezes em menos de um minuto, nada para se preocupar.

- Não quero comer, obrigado. – retruquei mal humorado. Ele sorriu e levantou, acenando para que eu o seguisse. – Aqui está ótimo, pai.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e acenou novamente para que eu o seguisse. Pais acham que mandam na gente, não?

- Pense rápido! – falou jogando a chave do apartamento em cima de mim. Por pouco ela não passou direto por cima de minha cabeça. – Vai dormir no quarto, vai. Tem comida no frigobar se sentir fome.

- Valeu pai. – falei subindo as escadas.

Foi com a melhor das intenções tenho certeza, mas de boas intenções o inferno está cheio e o resultado da boa ação do meu pai foi eu não conseguir dormir de novo. Então resolvi comer alguma coisa, já que eu sou um menino magricela.

Acho que eu já tinha comido mais da metade do segundo pacote de biscoito, regado à muito desenho animado na tevê, quando resolvi olhar no relógio para descobrir que horas eram. Eu deveria ter olhando antes começar a comer...

Eram seis horas e eu tinha que correr, para não falar outra coisa, se quisesse estar esperando pela Lily na biblioteca. E não sendo esperado por ela.

Banho é igual a dez minutos. Roupas dignas de uma festa com provável garota que vai passar o resto da vida comigo é igual a quinze minutos sofridos. Arrumar, ou tentar arrumar o cabelo é igual à missão impossível; desista James, ou mais cinco minutos. Perfume e outras coisas é igual a outros cinco minutos.

Resultado final é igual a faltam vinte e cinco minutos, James. É melhor você se apressar se quiser ter alguma chance com a ruivinha.

Sai correndo, derrapando no tapete de entrada, em direção à biblioteca que eu tanto temia sem motivos. Olhei de relance para o relógio, já no meio do caminho. Vinte minutos.

Pulei uma sacola caída no chão e acabei tropeçando em outra. Resultado, quase me estabaquei no chão, o que me renderia no mínimo um belo machucado.

Avistei a biblioteca e uma sombra vindo em direção a ela. Lily com certeza. Ela parece ter noção de horários.

Tentei disfarçar o suor que começava a escorrer na minha testa quando consegui alcançar a biblioteca. Olhei no relógio pela enésima vez: quinze minutos.

Alguém passou por mim e eu suspirei aliviado por não ser a Lily, assim ainda teria um tempo para me recompor da corrida e poder andar normalmente até o salão da pousada. É, eu vou fazer o caminho de volta.

Escorei no corrimão com displicência e reprimi um bocejo.

- Esperou tanto assim? – falou uma voz atrás de mim.

Virei rapidamente e encarei Lily, sorrindo porcamente.

Ela estava linda, apesar de não estar usando nada de especial. Um vestido verde, um pouco curto, que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos esmeralda dela e um par de sandálias com um salto que a deixava quase do meu tamanho.

- Esperou muito? – ela repetiu com o sorriso diminuído nos lábios pintados de rosa clarinho. – Não gostou da minha roupa?

- Não. – falei piscando abobalhadamente. – Não esperei muito, quero dizer. – consertei quando ela fez beicinho. – Adorei o seu vestido. Combina com os seus olhos.

- Obrigada.

Estendi a mão na direção dela, que a segurou sem hesitar, sorrindo como um anjo. Começamos a andar sem pressa para o hotel, conversando sobre coisas que tinham acontecido conosco em nossa infância ou até mesmo algumas horas antes de nos conhecermos.

Chegamos à festa relativamente cheia e sentamos numa mesa na varanda para continuarmos conversando, como se fossemos velhos amigos que não se viam há muito tempo.

Descobri que ela adorava mágica, pretendia ser médica e tinha visto Titanic no mínimo umas trinta vezes. Que ela já tinha escorregado na escada da escola e quebrado o braço por pura falta de atenção. Que tinha ganhado a eleição para menina mais bonita na escola primária...

Contei a ela que eu adorava mágicas também, que queria trabalhar na Scotland Yard ou talvez ser jogador de pólo profissional e que eu nunca vi Titanic. Que eu fiquei um dia inteiro no hospital depois de um empurrão na piscina, no qual eu quebrei os dois braços. Que eu tinha ganhado os melhores amigos do mundo na escola primária...

- Se você pensar foi até bom ter quebrado os dois braços. – comentei rindo. – Eu fiquei muito tempo sem fazer dever de casa e nem precisei arranjar desculpas.

- Eu sou meio anormal... Adoro fazer dever de casa. – ela retrucou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não preciso disso. – falei colocando minha mão sobre a dela. – Sou naturalmente inteligente.

- Convencido! – ela brincou sorrindo.

- Quer um suco ou um refrigerante? – perguntei olhando para o salão. A festa rolava solta lá dentro, com diferentes estilos de música. – Ou eu posso ressuscitar o meu convite pra dançar?

Havia algum tempo que eu a convidara para dançar, bem mais cedo, mas ela recusou, dizendo que não sabia sequer bater o pé no ritmo da música. Duvidei e ela desconversou em dois tempos.

- Pode trazer seu convite de volta a vida. – riu levantando da cadeira com leveza. – Mas eu já te avisei que danço mal.

- Que bom. Assim que vou poder te ofuscar com os meus movimentos incríveis de dança. – falei com ironia aumentando as risadas dela.

Ela saiu andando na frente e entrou na pista me chamando com um aceno. Estava tocando Beatles, num tributo aos velhos tempos ingleses. Twist and shout nos convidando para dançar.

Estendi a mão para ela, que a aceitou prontamente, e a puxei num rodopio. Era engraçado como ela evitava pisar nos meus pés a cada vez que a girava ou deixava que ela se movesse livremente. Cada segundo em que eu deslizava minhas mãos para a cintura dela uma nova coloração avermelhada ganhava lugar em suas bochechas.

- Pra quem é feita de verdades você mentiu quando disse que não sabia dançar. – acusei-a de brincadeira.

- Não sei mesmo, é um dia de sorte ou algo assim. – retrucou quando a música deu os últimos acordes. – Já ressuscitou o convite da dança, então, que tal agora aquele do refrigerante?

- Já volto. – falei piscando e caminhando em direção a mesa com as bebidas.

Eu estava me divertindo tanto que nem percebera que tinham outras garotas lindas na festa. Nenhuma delas tinha a beleza inocente da Lily, nem os cabelos ruivos com a pele levemente sardenta.

Mas foi uma dessas meninas que me abraçou pelos ombros quando eu estava tentando pegar dois copos de coca ligth. Foi exatamente uma dessas garotas que sequer perguntou o meu nome antes de tirar os copos da minha mão e colocá-los na bancada outra vez. Uma delas que me empurrou contra a parede na mesma hora em que um trovão rasgou o céu. E me beijou, sem a minha devida permissão.

A língua dela vasculhava a minha boca e eu sequer conseguia corresponder. Tinha gosto de coisa errada, do tipo que sua mãe não te deixa comer, mas você come mesmo assim. Mas no caso da comida é um gosto bom. No caso do beijo foi um gosto ruim.

Quando a garota que eu nem sei o nome me soltou eu a empurrei bruscamente, sem dar ouvidos ao "HEY!" dela e procurei a Lily pelo salão.

Ela estava a alguns metros de mim, com os olhos verdes marejados e uma expressão de tristeza que doeu no fundo do meu coração.

- Lily! – eu gritei indo até ela, que se virou e saiu correndo porta afora, o vestido verde esvoaçando.

O trovão resultou em uma chuva pesada, molhando-nos em instantes. Eu corria atrás dela como se não tivesse nada que eu quisesse mais no mundo. Ensopados, nós dois. A roupa dela respingava por todos os lados e mostrava com perfeição as curvas perfeitas que ela possuía. A água atrapalhava minha visão, embaçando os óculos e os deixando respingados. Tentei ficar sem eles, mas era pior.

- Lily não é o que você pensa! – gritei outra vez, sentindo uma tristeza misturada com vergonha escorrer pelo meu rosto junto com a água.

Ela parou e deixou que eu a alcançasse. Esquivou-se do meu toque e eu pude ver que ela chorava.

- Pensei que você fosse diferente, James. Mas realmente não é o que eu penso. – ela murmurou virando de novo e andando de volta para casa.

Fiquei estático por muito tempo, olhando-a caminhar na chuva em direção à lua crescente, quase cheia. Não respondi nada, nem gritei. A segui até que ela entrasse na própria casa em segurança, sem notar a minha presença.

Durante a minha volta eu chorei, sem medo de ser reprimido pelas estrelas; as únicas que ainda me observavam após o pior erro da minha vida.

* * *

_Ene/AA:Sim, eu sou uma pessoa má. Sim, eu gosto de deixar o James triste, deprimido, querendo colo... OIEHoHEoi. Mas as coisas vão se resolver. Espero que tenham gostado, eu adoro esse capítulo. Não esqueçam de comentar, ok?? As reviews me deixam tão feliz que eu posto rapidinho!! _

_Quando atingir a marca de 78 reviews eu posto, ok? Só dez reviews ai eu atualizo. Comenteem!!_

_BjOx enormes. As respostas das reviews nas caixinhas de e-mail de vocês. xD _


	7. Os sons do não

**Cap VII – Os sons do não**

"_Odeia-me, portanto; agora, se é preciso..._

_...Une-te logo à sorte cruel, vem humilhar-me._

_...Se me deixares, não me deixes só no fim,  
Quando se houver cumprido tanta dor menor...  
...E outras formas de dor, que ora parecem dor,  
Junto de tua perda não terão tal cor__."_

-

Não sei como eu consegui me arrastar até o lago. E nem porque eu fui pra lá, pra começo de conversa. Só sei que deixei meu corpo se mover até a árvore de sempre, enquanto a água da chuva escorria pelo meu corpo.

Raiva. Era só o que eu conseguia sentir. Raiva de mim, por não ter esboçado nenhuma reação com o beijo da menina. Raiva da abusada que me beijou mesmo tendo me visto com a Lily. Raiva dela, por não ter me deixado explicar.

Meu sangue fervia e eu tentava respirar fundo sem sucesso. Minha cabeça girava com o peso dos acontecimentos.

"_Pensei que você fosse diferente, James. Mas realmente não é o que eu penso"._

Ela nunca acreditaria em mim outra vez. Nunca olharia pra mim de novo.

"_Pensei que você fosse diferente, James. Mas realmente não é o que eu penso"._

A chuva caia cada vez mais grossa e formava poças e mais poças ao meu redor. Eu nem conseguia sentir os pingos baterem em mim. Inércia causada pela raiva.

"_Pensei que você fosse diferente, James. Mas realmente não é o que eu penso"._

Gritei e tirei os óculos com força, jogando-os e deixando que se espatifassem em algum lugar longe de mim. _Maravilha_, com raiva e parcialmente cego.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo molhado e suspirei, vendo o volume de chuva diminuir significativamente, à medida que o tempo passava.

Não era pra ser desse jeito. Era pra ter dado tudo certo e nós estarmos na festa, dançando e rindo dos nossos micos de criança. Era pra eu a levar em casa quando a festa acabasse e a beijar de verdade e depois, quem sabe, a pedir em namoro.

Mas deu tudo errado! Errado demais... E nem foi minha culpa.

Eu não deveria me sentir culpado, mas por que não consigo parar de pensar que se eu tivesse ido com ela até a mesa isso não teria acontecido?

A chuva cessou uns poucos minutos depois e eu levantei, me dirigindo ao hotel, pegando os óculos destruídos no caminho. Conseguia ouvir a música alta a distância, batendo junto com o meu coração.

Meus pais não estavam no quarto, provavelmente aproveitando que eu saíra para fazerem algum programa de casal. Tomei um banho quente, bem demorado e bebi o conteúdo inteiro de uma garrafa sem rótulo no frigobar. Não sei o que era, mas desceu queimando pela minha garganta e me deixou invariavelmente relaxado em meio a minha culpa.

Coloquei os destroços dos óculos sobre a mesa e fui para a cama, com a cabeça girando e os olhos embaçados.

Não vi meus pais chegarem ao apartamento.

-

Eu já estava acordado há muito tempo. Há muito tempo mesmo, mas continuei fingindo dormir até ouvir a porta bater quando meus pais saíram.

Contei até dez bem devagar e joguei a colcha no chão ao lado da cama, sem abrir os olhos. Espreguicei e levantei, me assustando quando encarei meu pai, sentado em uma cadeira.

- Você finge muito mal. – ele atestou me olhando sem emoção.

Ignorei e fui até o banheiro tropegamente, por estar sem óculos, e lavei o rosto, deixando a água escorrer pelo meu pescoço sem dar à mínima pra isso.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – ele perguntou quando eu sai do banheiro. Encarei-o de novo e desviei o olhar rapidamente. Sentei na cama de casal e ele sentou do meu lado, me abraçando pelos ombros e bagunçando meu cabelo.

Sempre tive essa relação de amizade implacável com meu pai, o que me rendeu alguns apelidinhos idiotas na escola; inclusive "filhinho de papai". E, por incrível que pareça, eu nunca me importei muito. Charlus Potter estava lá para quando eu precisasse. Meu pai e amigo, por mais brega que possa parecer.

- Brigou com ela?

- Ela brigou comigo. – falei passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- À toa? – ele riu com deboche, as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se duvidasse do que eu havia dito. Dei um soco em seu braço e ele levantou as mãos como se tivesse se rendido.

- Ela viu uma garota me beijar. – murmurei engolindo a saliva com grande dificuldade. Parecia que havia um tijolo na minha boca.

- Viu uma garota te beijar. Sei... – falou olhando nos meus olhos. – Te viu corresponder?

- Não, porque eu não fiz isso. Nunca teria feito. Ela viu e começou a chorar... Eu me senti um idiota.

- Olha filho, não existe outro jeito de consertar isso senão indo conversar com ela. Sua mãe e eu já brigamos por causa de uma outra garota também...

Sorri e deixei que a curiosidade me levasse.

- E o que aconteceu? – perguntei esperando um final feliz depois de uma conversa franca, regado de beijos e abraços.

- Ela me deu um tapa na cara tão forte que eu pensei que deformaria meu rosto pela eternidade! – exclamou meneando a cabeça, como se lembrar disso doesse outra vez.

Não fez com que eu me sentisse melhor, até eu me lembrar que, afinal de contas, eles tinham casado e tido um filho (vulgo eu). E como ele não é um bruxo nem nada para preparar uma poção do amor só me resta acreditar que eles se acertaram no final.

- Tudo tem conserto, filhão. – ele falou me dando uns tapinhas nas costas. – Espere até amanhã e converse com ela, conte que foi culpa da garota e peça perdão. Seja sincero. – aconselhou me olhando nos olhos com um brilho paternal. - Agora vai tomar banho e se arrumar para o almoço, já que você perdeu o café da manhã com o fingimento.

- Obrigado pai. – agradeci levantando outra vez.

- E ligue para o Sirius quando sair do banho. Ele tem conselhos mais atuais que os meus.

- Não posso. – lembrei com desgosto. – Ele disse pra só ligar se tivesse me acertado com ela.

- Ele vai entender. – meu pai concluiu piscando e saindo do quarto em seguida, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos.

-

O telefone chamou até desligar pela terceira vez.

Se eu estivesse ligando para o Sirius, ou até mesmo para o Remus, eu acreditaria que eles estavam dormindo (às duas horas da tarde) e ligaria depois. Mas estava ligando para a Lily, que está claramente me ignorando.

Engoli alguma coisa insossa no almoço e inventei uma desculpa pouco convincente, para me livrar das perguntas da minha mão sobre o dia anterior, e sai do hotel com um destino: a casa da ruiva.

Não consegui sequer bater na porta.

Voltei pela rua e sentei na escadaria da biblioteca, onde tudo começara inocentemente demais pro meu gosto. Domingo a tarde contribuía para o vazio que se instalava na cidade e eu estava esperando que um daqueles rolinhos de sujeira e feno (que aparecem nos filmes faroeste antigos) passassem por ali.

Descansei a cabeça nas mãos e bufei irritado. Por que tinha que ter acontecido aquilo? Por que ela tinha que ter chorando e dito que eu não era como ela pensara? Por que as coisas dão tão errado quando tem que dar certo?

Não fazia sol, nem chovia. Era só um tempo chato que não queria ir embora, fazendo o vento forte bater portas e sacudir cortinas.

Vi alguém passar pela minha frente sem dar à mínima, com um perfume que eu já sentira antes. Uma colônia fraquinha, com cheiro de bebê...

- Lily? – perguntei para o nada, levantando o rosto das mãos em seguida.

Era ela, vestida de branco da cabeça aos pés, com os cabelos vermelhos brilhantes escorrendo pelas costas, lisos com alguns cachos nas pontas.

Corri até ela e encostei de leve em seu ombro, fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse, virando depressa na minha direção.

- Ah, é você... – ela falou com desdém, voltando a andar de novo. Deixara-me parado com a boca aberta, no enésimo vácuo que me proporcionava.

Fechei os olhos com força e mordi o lábio inferior até que ele ficasse dormente. E continuei atrás dela.

- Lily me deixa explicar, por favor. – pedi parando na frente dela, que desviou sem nem olhar pra mim. – Não foi minha culpa, aquela menina que me beijou, eu nem correspondi, eu...

- **Eu **não quero saber. E pare de me seguir, por favor. – ela me cortou sem parar de andar.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei segurando o pulso dela com firmeza. Vi-a se desvencilhar com facilidade e apertar o passo, fungando. Xinguei baixo.

- Não interessa. – respondeu com a voz tremida.

- Então eu vou continuar seguindo você até descobrir. – atestei andando ao lado dela, numa distância segura. Ela pode parecer bem frágil, mas eu tenho um _respeito_ incrível por ela.

- Eu não quero ser obrigada a chamar a polícia. – rosnou, parando finalmente e me encarando com os olhos verdes faiscando de raiva.

- Tem polícia nesse lugar? – perguntei com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a andar, como se tivesse falando com o vento há alguns segundos atrás. Levantei as mãos para o céu, pedindo paciência e tentei outra vez.

- Me escuta vai... Me deixa explicar o que aconteceu, por favor!

- Não, eu não vou escutar. Não, eu não vou deixar que explique. E pare de me seguir, sim? – falou grosseiramente, fechando as mãos delicadas em punhos.

- Mas eu só...

- _Eu não quero saber! _- ela cuspiu as palavras com desprezo, virando para mim. – Não quero saber, não quero ouvir, não quero ver você! – falou batendo com o dedo no meu peito acusadoramente. – E não apareça na biblioteca mais, porque eu **não vou ajudar você**! – concluiu me empurrando com força e correndo pela avenida.

O lugar onde ela batera o dedo repetidas vezes ficou formigando irritantemente enquanto ela sumia de vista, levando meu coração junto, para só Deus sabe onde.

Chutei o chão, com raiva de mim mesmo e tirei o celular do bolso, discando os números gravados na minha cabeça, culpa das mil e tantas ligações que eu já fizera para ele.

- Moony? É o Prongs. Eu preciso de ajuda, urgente. – murmurei mandando minha dignidade para o espaço.

Ele riu. E disse que estava devendo dez libras para o Sirius por causa da minha ligação.

* * *

Ene/Aa: Hey! Aw pessoas, eu adoro essa fic, então eu não consigo decidir qual é o meu capitulo favorito, mas esse é um dos que eu mais gosto, com certeza. Lily com raiva do James e ele todo triste. ha-ha. Bem, espero que gostem!! E bem, eu passei an universidade povo! Obrigada aos que me deram força, agora eu vou estudar pra ser psicologa! 

Obrigada pelas reviews, vou responder todas. Aos que não têm login, meu muito obrigada!! E, para que eu poste o proximo capitulo mais rapido, vamos completar 92 reviews, pode ser?? Beijos enormes pessoas do meu coração!

ps: Postei uma fic nova, 'Fácil como o amor'. Se puderem ler.


	8. Perdoe me bela dama

**Cap VIII – Perdoe-me bela dama**

"_... Esqueço a lama que o meu ser maldiz:  
Pois tão doce é lembrar o que valeis  
Que esta sorte eu não troco nem com reis"._

-

Minha felicidade futura está valendo dez libras. E eu acho isso muito pouco se você quiser saber. Era de se esperar que eles apostassem bem mais, até porque tinham certeza que eu ligaria.

E isso me trás ao fato de que eles ficaram jogando macumba pra cima de mim. "Se dê mal com a ruiva, James, assim eu fico dez libras mais rico". Como se eles precisassem do dinheiro...

De qualquer jeito, eu liguei. Moony está dez libras mais pobre, Padfoot está dez libras mais rico e eu estou dez por cento mais destruído moralmente.

- Alguém já te disse que você deve explicar o que aconteceu para ela? – o Remus perguntou com a voz de psicólogo dele.

- Sim, e eu já tentei, mas ela quase virou a mão em mim. – respondi entre dentes.

- Ela quase virou a mão em você... Ok. Bem, vá à biblioteca amanhã e tente falar com ela de novo. – ele resmungou como se eu fosse um retardado mental ou coisa do tipo.

- Você já teve conselhos melhores Moony. – caçoei me jogando no sofá de recepção. Uma garota passou sorrindo pra mim e quase deu de cara com a porta quando eu pisquei para ela. Eu tenho que me divertir...

- Desculpa cara, mas eu apostei com o Sirius que você me ligaria de novo e eu preciso recuperar as minhas dez libras sabe...

Ugh! Eu tenho _grandes_ amigos. Que se baseiam na minha falta de sorte pra fazer fortuna. Como eu sou _sortudo_!

- Vá para o inferno Remus John Lupin. – rosnei sem dar a mínima atenção para uma outra garota que passava, igualmente linda. – E eu só vou ligar para você quando ele congelar e você virar picolé!

- Até amanhã à tarde então!

Eu só não conto até dez porque esse numero não está me dando muita sorte ultimamente...

Desliguei na cara dele e joguei o celular no sofá com as mãos tremendo levemente. Conspiração, isso é o que está acontecendo. Conspiração! Eles querem que eu seja exatamente como eles. _Como se eu já não fosse._

- O que vai fazer hoje filho? – mamãe perguntou sentando do meu lado, após jogar o celular no meu colo displicentemente.

- Não sei, acho que vou ao lago que tem atrás do hotel. Por quê?

- Nada. Você tem estado tão quieto. – ela atestou me olhando da cabeça aos pés. Raio-X de mãe. Isso não é bom. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Contar ou não contar, eis a questão.

- Nada demais. – menti, embora meu cérebro trabalhasse a mil por hora tentando arranjar um jeito de pedir desculpas que fosse convincente.

- Pode mentir pra mim, eu não ligo. – ela falou fazendo bico.

Abaixei a cabeça, praguejando em silêncio por ser tão transparente.

- Papai já contou tudo mesmo. – dei os ombros rindo. – Vocês são piores que o Sirius e o Remus juntos.

- Obrigada. Nós temos mais experiência que eles, você sabe.

- Preferia não saber, mãe. Preferia não saber. – brinquei levantando. – Vou ao lago ok?

Ela piscou e me puxou, colocando o celular no meu bolso.

- Não se afogue. Eu apostei dez libras com seu pai que você tira um A nesse trabalho e eu só posso ganhar se você entregá-lo...

-

Ela estava no lago.

A roupa branca imaculada estava dobrada no píer, como se tivesse acabado de sair da loja, e ela nadava sem preocupação.

Não tive coragem de me aproximar muito, até porque eu tinha certeza de que se ela me visse não pensaria duas vezes antes de juntar as coisas e ir embora. E o que eu menos queria era que isso acontecesse.

Por isso sentei escondido, atrás de uma planta absurdamente grande e fiquei olhando-a espalhar água para todos os lados, rindo como uma criança feliz que ganhou exatamente o que queria de Natal.

Estava ficando quente demais quando ela resolveu sair do lago e ficou mais quente ainda quando ela realmente fez isso. Até o biquíni dela era branco, combinando com o cabelo vermelho que caia sobre os ombros.

Ela se vestiu enquanto eu a olhava, abobalhado.

Entrei no lago assim que ela sumiu pelo vale, mergulhando de cabeça para esquecer _todos_ os meus pensamentos.

Ouvi um barulho estranho enquanto eu mergulhava e emergi, dando de cara com Lily. Engoli um pouco de água por causa do susto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou inquisidoramente, dando alguns passos para trás, como se eu tivesse lepra ou coisa do tipo.

- Estou nadando. – falei dando os ombros e mergulhando outra vez para tirar o cabelo do olho. – E você?

- Eu vim buscar as minhas... Não interessa! – ela mudou de idéia, abaixando e pegando as sandálias também brancas e calçando-as em seguida.

Revirei os olhos e suspirei.

- Não precisa ficar com raiva de mim. Eu já falei que não foi minha culpa e pedi desculpa mil vezes.

- E eu já falei que não quero saber. – ela devolveu virando e indo embora.

- Você não está sendo racional, Lily. – murmurei, me estapeando em seguida quando ela se voltou para mim com os olhos em chamas.

Se olhar queimasse, eu teria virado pó no mesmo instante.

- Você é incrível! – ela sussurrou maldosamente. – E não foi um elogio.

Pensei seriamente em fazer minha mãe ficar dez libras mais pobre.

-

Respirei fundo e subi as escadas da biblioteca, me preparando mentalmente para ser ignorado pelo resto da tarde.

Depois de ter falado tudo que tinha vontade, Lily foi embora, me deixando parado dentro do lago, pensando se o meu crime fora mesmo enorme como ela achava. Eu nem havia correspondido! Por que ela estava me crucificando desse jeito?

Ela nem me olhou quando entrei e também não respondeu o meu "Boa tarde". Os livros já estavam sobre a mesa em que eu costumava sentar todos os dias junto com ela para discutirmos sobre os sonetos. Hoje eu discutiria com o vento e não faria progresso algum.

Meu coração batia no mesmo compasso que o barulho dos saltos dela impunha, batucando o piso de madeira encerada.

Disquei o numero do celular dela e esperei.

Conseguia ouvir perfeitamente a música tocar do lugar onde eu estava. Ecoava na biblioteca vazia a não ser por nós dois. Sabia que ela não atenderia, mas era difícil aceitar ser ignorado.

- Pare de me ligar! – ela gritou da bancada.

Sorri e nem me dei o trabalho de tirar as folhas com o trabalho da bolsa e começar a procurar o trabalho nos livros empoeirados.

Andei até a bancada e sentei nela, ignorando os resmungos ocasionais que ela soltava. Comecei a batucar na madeira e a cantar.

- _Forgive me my little flower princess / For crushing your delicateness / Forgive me, if you could forgive me¹._

Ela congelou no lugar em que estava e eu sorri, tentando me lembrar de outras partes da música.

_- Forgive me my little flower princess / For selfishness / Forgive me, forgive me_.

- Pára, por favor. – ela murmurou ainda de costas.

_- I really love you / Give me just one more chance.__  
__  
_Ela se virou lentamente, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Garotas chorando são assustadoras, elas não deveriam fazer isso em público.

Pulei para dentro da bancada e fui até ela. Limpei as lágrimas que corriam pela bochecha rosada dela e mordi o lábio inferior quando ela fechou os olhos inocentemente.

- Me deixa explicar? – perguntei segurando-a pela mão e indo até a mesa em que eu deveria estar sentando estudando.

Ela negou com a cabeça e meu estômago foi parar nos pés.

- Não precisa porque eu vi tudo. Eu só não consigo entender o porquê.

- Se você viu tudo então sabe que não é minha culpa. – comentei inseguro.

- Aquela garota, a Dorcas, ela já fez coisas horríveis comigo na escola. Ela só queria me deixar triste. E conseguiu. – Lily falou enquanto enxugava uma lágrima teimosa. – Nunca fiquei realmente com raiva de você, James.

- Não? – perguntei confuso.

- Não. Eu só estava com medo de que estivesse com ela e fosse um plano para me deixar ainda pior.

- Eu **nunca** faria isso. – falei levemente ofendido.

Ela sorriu e colocou a mão no meu rosto delicadamente.

- Agora eu tenho certeza que não. Eu é que devo desculpas a você. – falou recolhendo a mão e repousando-a no colo.

Suspirei de alívio e tomei o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos.

- Eu seria um grande idiota se dissesse não, embora você tenha quebrado meu coração. – e beijei-a na testa delicadamente.

- Humm. Poeta. – ela brincou rindo em seguida, ainda com os olhos vermelhos.

- É o espírito de Shakespeare fazendo o trabalho dele. – ri junto.

- Falando em trabalho... – ela disse apontando para os livros fechados e minha mochila jogada na mesa. – Pode começar a fazer o seu, senão eu vou ficar com raiva de verdade!

Revirei os olhos e puxei a bolsa, encostando meu corpo ao dela propositalmente.

- Vai me ajudar? – perguntei tentando ficar sério. Ela era _quente_. Em muitos sentidos.

- Vou... – respondeu pegando um livro que estava do meu lado, encostando-se em mim no caminho.

Momentos após reconciliação deveriam ser sempre assim. Ou melhores...

* * *

(Ene/AA: ¹: música de John Lennon, (Forgive me) My little flower princess)

Ene/Aa2: Hey pessoas, desculpem a demora, mas eu estou meio ocupada vivendo a mina vida pela primeira vez, haha. Anyway, espero que gostem do capitulo, eu particularmente o acho bem fofinho. Obrigada aqueles que me parabenizaram por ter entrado na faculdade!! Fiquem de olho, pois vou postar uma oneshot nova ainda hoje, James/Lily, claro. Se chama 'Nada' e eu a-mei escreve-la, porque é bem engraçadinha. Beijos enormes e obrigada por lerem. Para que o proximo capitulo seja postado, vamos atingir 103 reviews? Por favooooor.

BjOx enormes amores da minha vida. Comentem!!


	9. A unica inspiradora

**Cap IX – A única inspiradora**

"_... Vermelha e branca é a rosa adamascada  
Mas tal rosa sua face não iguala;  
E há fragrância bem mais delicada  
Do que a do ar que minha amante exala._

_Muito gosto de ouvi-la, mesmo quando  
Na música há melhor diapasão;  
Nunca vi uma deusa deslizando,_

_Mas minha amada caminha no chão.  
Mas juro que esse amor me é mais caro  
Que qualquer outra à qual eu a comparo."_

-

O joelho dela estava encostado no meu. E isso era um ótimo motivo para que eu não conseguisse me concentrar no que quer que ela estivesse falando.

Era como se eu estivesse permanentemente conectado a uma tomada de muitos volts que solta descargas elétricas a cada vez que eu pisco. E cada vez que eu recebesse essa tal descarga elétrica eu piscasse de dor.

Definitivamente algo que eu nunca experimentara.

Não que eu seja um cara totalmente puro, se é que você me entende, mas é _amor_ e isso eu nunca experimentei mesmo. A não ser pelos meus pais... E por outras coisas... Mas por uma mulher nunca.

-... James? – a voz dela soou distante, apesar de ela estar apenas alguns _centímetros_ de mim.

- Hunn? – murmurei virando para ela e percebendo que estávamos realmente muito perto um do outro. Tão perto que nossos narizes quase se tocaram.

- Você está viajando enquanto eu me esgoelo aqui. – ela falou com calma, embora parecesse querer a minha cabeça pendurada na entrada da biblioteca.

- Desculpa. – dei um sorriso culpado. – O que você estava falando mesmo?

- Que os sonetos foram feitos para um tal de "Mr. W. H.", que ninguém conseguiu descobrir que era.

- Shakespeare era gay? – perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

Veja bem, ele escrever poemas e dizer que são para um "Mr." (que é senhor em inglês), só pode ser gay! Não vejo outra explicação plausível.

- Não sei. – ela riu e tirou os cabelos do olho com um movimento displicente. – Acho que ele foi casado...

- Não significa nada.

- Que seja. Podemos parar de discutir a sexualidade de Shakespeare e continuar a fazer o trabalho?

- Nós podemos fazer outra coisa... Podemos deixar o trabalho de lado e ir nadar no lago. O que acha?

- Uma péssima idéia! – ela exclamou meneando a cabeça. – Desse jeito você não vai terminar esse trabalho nunca!

- Não estou com pressa. – sussurrei me aproximando ainda mais dela. – Adoro o seu perfume.

Ela corou e mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

- Eu acho melhor a gente terminar esse trabalho, James... – falou puxando o livro e colocando-o bem na minha frente.

Tomei-o das mãos dela e empurrei para o meio da mesa comprida, olhando-a com as sobrancelhas levantadas numa pergunta muda.

- Esse Mr. sei lá das quantas é descrito como o único inspirador dos poemas. – ela falou, evitando meus olhos, como se eu tivesse perguntado algo do estilo.

- Eu não escrevo poemas. – ponderei sorrindo maroto para ela.

- Que bom, porque você não tem cara de quem escreve nem aquelas redações idiotas de "minhas férias". – retrucou levantando e indo buscar o livro.

- Tão perto...! – murmurei para mim mesmo.

- O quê?

- Nada. – falei levantando e indo atrás dela. – Por que você foge tanto de mim, Lily? – perguntei sem pensar.

Ela estacou e pareceu pensar em uma resposta que convencesse a ela e a mim também.

- Não fujo. Só acho que é cedo ainda. – ela falou finalmente.

- Realmente. – eu brinquei. – Nem passam das quatro da tarde.

- Você entendeu, James. – falou tomando minha mão e arrastando-me de volta ao lugar onde estávamos sentados. – Dizem que esse Mr.W.H. já estava morto quando o livro de sonetos foi lançado. – ela continuou como se não tivesse parado antes.

- Legal. O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Será que você pode pelo menos fingir que está interessado? – ela perguntou me olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eu sou um péssimo ator.

- Percebo. – ela riu. – Mas é sério, James. As férias já estão acabando e você ainda não terminou isso. Você não tem medo de reprovar ou coisa parecida?

Gargalhei, fazendo com que o som ecoasse na biblioteca.

- Lily, o meu boletim é todo A ou B. A minha menor nota foi um "C menos" num trabalho de línguas no terceiro ano.

- Não se sabe se o editor dos sonetos usou um manuscrito autorizado por Shakespeare para publicar os poemas. Alguns acham que a autoria dos sonetos sequer pertence ao William. – ela continuou me ignorando outra vez.

- Por que não uma "única inspiradora"? – perguntei sentando na mesa para em seguida ser empurrado para a cadeira por ela.

- Não faça perguntas difíceis.

Sorri marotamente.

- Confesse que não sabe. – falei me virando completamente para ela e fazendo nossos joelhos se tocarem outra vez.

- Não sei. Ninguém sabe. – ela desconversou empurrando uma folha de papel e uma caneta para mim. – Pode anotar o que eu disse, é bem mais divertido quando nós dois estamos fazendo alguma coisa.

E com isso levantou, os saltos batendo no chão e entrou em um dos corredores separados pelas estantes. Comecei a anotar o que lembrava, parando ocasionalmente para tentar descobrir o que ela estava fazendo.

Nunca era assim. Ela sempre ficava do meu lado, olhando o que eu escrevia por cima do meu ombro, como uma professora desesperada para que o aluno aprendesse de vez o que quer que esteja tentando ensiná-lo.

Tentei me focar no que eu escrevia, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Se eu fizesse silencio o suficiente, conseguia ouvir os resmungos de discordância com algo que ela soltava, batendo o pé insistentemente no chão.

- Lily? – chamei incerto.

Ela correu até a mesa, segurando uma folha avulsa em branco e sentou do meu lado; com tanta pressa que a cadeira oscilou sobre as pernas.

- Terminou? – perguntou com a ansiedade brilhando nos olhos verdes.

- Aham! – falei brandindo a folha em frente ao meu rosto. – Mas eu estava pensando... Eu também posso fazer poemas...

A risada deliciosa dela soou como música aos meus ouvidos.

- Você? – ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Claro. – devolvi com petulância. – Quer apostar? – falei estendendo a mão.

Ela fingiu pensar por instantes e apertou minha mão rindo.

- Se eu fizer um poema você liga para um amigo meu e diz a ele o que eu te pedir? – perguntei sorrindo internamente com tudo isso.

- Dependendo do que for sim. – ela ponderou estreitando os olhos até que virassem fendas brilhantes.

- Juro que não é nada demais! Nem nada que vá contra os seus valores, quaisquer que eles sejam. – garanti ainda sem soltar a mão dela. Era macia, como se ela nunca tivesse nem lavado louça na vida.

- Ok então. Mas eu sou bem exigente quando se trata de poemas. – avisou, com certeza achando tudo muito engraçado.

Eu nunca fiz um poema. Com certeza vai ser engraçado. E eu nem lembro aqueles versos do tipo "rosas são vermelhas, violetas são azuis...". Se bem que não valeria.

- Você vai se surpreender. – falei deixando que ela levantasse da cadeira.

- Pode ir pensando aí enquanto eu vou colocar essa folha em cima da bancada.

Um poema James.

Você consegue pensar em algo. Talvez consiga. É... Talvez.

Eu não consigo.

Puxei uma folha e comecei a escrever tudo que vinha a minha mente quando pensava na pele branca dela, nos olhos com de esmeralda, na risada que me dava vontade de rir também, na inteligência implacável... No amor que eu sinto por ela sem que ela desconfie...

Escondi a folha com a mão quando ela espiou por cima do meu ombro tentando não rir a cada suspiro pesado que eu soltava.

- Ficou horrível... – falei fazendo bico quando ela pigarreou e apontou para o relógio na parede que marcava dez para as cinco horas.

- Não importa. Leia, porque eu estou muito curiosa.

Tossi para clarear a voz e ela mordeu o lábio tentando não rir.

- Não ria muito. – pedi em um sussurro. – _Minha Lily é linda como uma flor / A cada minuto por ela cresce meu amor / Não vejo como esconder / Não tenho o que dizer / Linda como o pôr do sol / Olhando para ela me sinto um mongol / Minha única inspiradora / Do meu coração foi caçadora¹._

Terminei de ler o que tinha escrito e evitei os olhos dela por instantes, tendo certeza de que iria explodir de tanta vergonha. Quando consegui erguer os olhos e encará-la senti minha face pegar fogo outra vez.

Ela parecia estar entre o choro e o riso. Ou entre o riso e as lágrimas por causa do riso. Não fiquei muito confortável, é claro.

Levantei da cadeira com pressa, passando a mão no cabelo furiosamente e tentei falar alguma coisa, sem sucesso. Apontei para o bebedouro e sai, ciente de que ela me observava com cuidado.

Minhas mãos tremiam levemente, fazendo com que eu derrubasse o copo varias vezes enquanto o levava aos lábios, mesmo sem sede.

Não senti a aproximação dela até o momento em que tomou o copo da minha mão com gentileza e colocou a outra mão no meu rosto com doçura, enquanto eu ia ao décimo céu e voltava.

- Adorei o poema. – falou sorrindo.

Olhei-a cético, fazendo com que sorrisse.

- Verdade! – confirmou. – Foi bem mais do que eu esperava, pode ter certeza.

Coloquei a franja dela atrás da orelha e segurei o rosto dela, encarando-a sem piscar.

- Você é realmente minha única inspiradora. – falei selando meus lábios nos dela.

Foi um beijo tímido, nada que chegasse a pedir que ela entreabrisse os lábios ou algo do tipo. Sem que eu percebesse acabei deslizando minhas mãos para as costas dela, abraçando-a com força e tirando-a alguns poucos centímetros do chão.

Soltei-a, mesmo querendo ficar junto a ela pela eternidade e deixei que me conduzisse de volta a mesa, me puxando.

- Você gostou, então eu posso ligar! – lembrei sorrindo marotamente.

- Mas sem nada que vá contra meus princípios, etc, lembra? – ela perguntou enquanto eu tirava o celular do bolso, me controlando para não gritar de felicidade.

- Claro, claro. – pisquei para ela.

Coloquei o celular sobre a mesa, apertei a discagem rápida e em seguida o viva voz. Ela me olhou rindo enquanto a chamada era completada.

- Quando começar a chamar e atender diga o que eu te pedir, ok?

- Que é...

- Moony você está dez libras mais pobre outra vez.

- Ahn? – ela perguntou com os olhos arregalados. – Você apostou alguma coisa sobre mim?

- Não! – falei desligando o telefone. – Meus amigos apostaram que eu ligaria para eles pedindo conselhos sobre como pedir desculpas a você depois que me expulsasse da biblioteca.

- E quanto você ganharia com isso?

- Eu? Nada! Eles adoram fazer apostas sobre mim, sem que eu ganhe nada. O Moony pagaria dez libras ao Padfoot se eu não ligasse pedindo os conselhos e o Padfoot pagaria ao Moony se eu ligasse.

- Moony? Padfoot? – ela falou claramente confusa.

- Remus e Sirius, respectivamente. São apelidos antigos nossos. Posso ligar de novo?

- É bom que isso seja verdade! – ela comentou tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

Sorri de uma forma tranqüilizadora e apertei os botões outra vez, deslizando o celular para mais perto dela.

- Prongs, meu amigo! – a voz de Remus soou depois do segundo toque.

Ela olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas numa pergunta muda e eu murmurei um "Depois explico".

- Ahn... Não é o James. É a Lily. – ela falou incerta.

Levantei o polegar e fiz sinal para que ela seguisse.

- O James pediu para que eu dissesse que o _Moony_ está dez libras mais pobre outra vez.

Dei um beijo estalado na bochecha dela quando o Remus xingou.

* * *

(Ene/AA1: Não riam mesmo, fui eu quem fez! Não, riam! Porque foi pra ser engraçado. xD).

Ene/Aa2: Hey pessoas! Uhn, eu demorei um pouco, eu sei, eu sei. Mas as minhas aulas começaram segunda e eu estou pi-ran-do. Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo, porque ele é bem fofinho e não tem nada de triste! É até engraçadinho... Haha! Bem galera, comentem e me façam feliz!!

Para o próximo capitulo: 115 reviews, ok??

Beijos meus amores!


	10. Fair Youth

**Cap X - Fair Youth**

"_Que fazes a meus olhos, tolo Amor,  
Que eles olham sem ver o que estão vendo?  
Sabem o que é beleza, aonde for,  
Mas que o melhor é mal ficam dizendo."_

-

Eu parecia uma criança feliz enquanto descia as escadas da biblioteca, vendo o ritual das chaves pela enésima vez.

Remus praguejara por minutos seguidos, aceitando depois que devia outras dez libras para Sirius; que, segundo o primeiro, ligara para mim dando mil dicas, de um jeito que fizesse com que ele ganhasse outra vez.

Foi bom saber que o Moony confia no meu taco...

- Sua boca não dói de tanto sorrir? – Lily perguntou parando do meu lado de repente e fazendo com que eu me sobressaltasse.

- Gostaria que ela doesse por outros motivos... Mas não, ela não dói. – falei alargando ainda mais o sorriso, à moda trinta e dois dentes.

Não precisei dar um passo para ficar cara a cara com ela, mirando os olhos verdes dela com doçura. Aproximei-me mais e a alguns milímetros de sua boca virei e beijei-a na bochecha.

Eu não posso fazer tudo, não é. Um jogo deve ser jogado por dois.

Por mais que a minha vontade _seja_ beijá-la de verdade, eu não vou fazer isso enquanto ela não tomar uma atitude sequer. Afinal, é difícil entender as mulheres. Vai que no fundo ela não quer nada comigo?

Ela sorriu nervosamente e se aproximou, desviando também no último instante e depositando um beijo estalado na minha bochecha.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e ela deu os ombros sorrindo.

Fiz que ia beijá-la na bochecha outra vez, mas visando os lábios, quando ela virou o rosto fazendo com que nossos lábios se tocassem antes que eu conseguisse pensar no que fazer.

Larguei a mochila no chão e deslizei minhas mãos para as costas dela, enquanto ela parecia estar tendo problemas as dela; decidindo por colocar os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Entreabri os lábios devagar, sentido que ela se retesara com isso. Nos separamos e ela olhou para os sapatos, parecendo pensar em algo.

Fiquei surpreso quando ela se adiantou e colou os lábios nos meus sem hesitar. Entreabri os lábios de novo, passando o beijo de um simples selar de lábios para uma coisa mais profunda.

Não tinha um gosto nem parecido com o do beijo que aquela garota me dera. Era doce e calmo, como se eu estivesse redescobrindo o jeito de fazer isso. Nossas línguas se mexiam de um jeito desordenadamente delicioso e quando senti que ela tentava se desvencilhar dos meus braços a soltei com relutância.

Fiquei esperando um tapa que não veio, exatamente como no nosso primeiro "beijo". Ela tinha a testa franzida e mordia os lábios olhando para um ponto além do meu ombro.

Virei de costas para tentar descobrir o que ela olhava, apertando os olhos por causa da distância, quando senti ela me beijar no ombro e em seguida sair correndo.

- Lily! – exclamei vendo-a correr para o sol.

Ela se virou, os cabelos vermelhos batendo no rosto, e mandou um beijo no ar.

Se fosse uma flecha eu poderia dizer que bateu bem na minha testa e acabou empurrando meu cérebro para fora da cabeça.

-

- Quanto você pagou a ela? – perguntou o Remus com a voz falsamente irritada.

- Exatamente! – concordou Sirius em seguida. – Quanto?

Ri descaradamente.

Eles esperaram aproximadamente meia hora para me ligar, apesar de não confessarem que estavam querendo saber como eu conseguira que a Lily me perdoasse.

- Paguei em beijos... – desconversei escutando-os bater as mãos, meio que comemorando o meu sucesso.

- Já não era sem tempo. – Sirius comentou abaixando o som. Remus havia ido até a casa dele para pagá-lo e aproveitara para participar da nossa conversa, no viva voz.

- Foi mais que um selinho, não? – Remus perguntou. Com certeza Sirius contara a ele, facilitando as coisas.

- Foi... Mas não foi como beijar as outras garotas. – falei mordendo o lábio inferior e lembrando do beijo involuntariamente.

- Sei que não, Romeu. – eles riram. – O que você vai fazer agora? – Moony completou sendo seguido pelo barulho de alguma coisa quebrando, um grito e uma sucessão de risadas escandalosas.

- Vou terminar o trabalho e me concentrar no meu objetivo.

- Que é subir em cima da mesa com a ruivinha.

- Que é ficar com "A" nesse trabalho e namorar a ruivinha. – corrigi sério.

Eles pareceram não acreditar e ficaram fazendo barulhos de escárnio.

- Acredite Prongsie. Você não vai jogar no time dos comprometidos nem em mil anos.

Suspirei. O que eu mais quero agora é garantir a lateral direita...

-

- James você não está comendo. – mamãe falou me tirando dos meus devaneios com um sobressalto.

- Não estou com fome. – falei empurrando o prato numa atitude bem infantil.

Ela revirou os olhos e olhou para papai com a cara de "Nem quero saber" preferida dela, fazendo com que ele risse e empurrasse o prato de volta para mim.

Murmurei um "licença" e sai da mesa de jantar, começando a correr assim que tive certeza que meus pais já não podiam me ver, torcendo para que tivesse algo comestível no frigobar quando eu fosse assaltá-lo no meio da noite.

O tempo parecia se arrastar na velocidade de uma lesma manca, me deixando ainda mais impaciente. Queria que chegasse o dia seguinte logo para ir para a biblioteca.

Estava ficando difícil sobreviver só com a imagem mental do beijo, bem difícil na verdade. Cada lufada de vento que bagunçava ainda mais os meus cabelos parecia as mãos da Lily, despenteando-os enquanto tinha os lábios colados nos meus.

E para melhorar as férias estavam no fim.

Somente mais alguns dias de sonhos e depois a dura realidade sem a garota mais linda do mundo pra me obrigar a prestar atenção na aula; ela tem cara de quem adora fazer isso.

Tropecei no carpete solto assim que pisei nas escadas, não caindo no chão por pouco. Meus olhos ardiam de sono, mas eu não conseguia parar quieto por tempo o suficiente para dormir.

Tirei o trabalho da bolsa, olhando o _enorme_ progresso que eu tinha feito naquele dia. Umas linhas... Nem dez talvez. E tudo porque Lily cedera após eu cantar uma musica da época dos meus pais.

Joguei as folhas na cama, deitando ao lado delas. Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me conter. Se ela cedera a isso...

Peguei no sono com o estômago roncando e sentindo uma pulsação _incomoda_ no baixo ventre. Afinal, eu não posso negar minhas raízes.

Sirius e Remus ficariam estranhamente orgulhosos de mim...

-

Acho que é a primeira vez desde que eu conheci a Lily que eu não acordei no meio da madrugada. Na verdade, estava bem longe do meio da madrugada no momento.

O sol alto batia no meu olho, atravessando a persiana meio aberta, me obrigando a levantar. O quarto estava vazio e havia um bilhete rabiscado em cima da mesa. Li-o rapidamente e me precipitei para o banheiro, a fim de tomar um banho e sair daquele lugar.

Meus pais haviam ido a um passeio típico de turistas, que eles fazem todas as vezes que vêm aqui; apesar de saberem mais que o guia até. Voltariam lá pelo horário do chá, deixando o apartamento somente para mim.

Não que fizesse alguma diferença, já que eu vou estar na biblioteca à tarde inteira.

Almocei sozinho, já que tinha acordado tarde o suficiente para perder o café, e estava indo para o lago quando lembrei que possivelmente chegaria atrasado se fosse dar um mergulho.

Não sabia se encontraria a Lily na biblioteca tão cedo assim, mas peguei a mochila e fui para lá andando tão devagar que em vez de dez minutos levei quase vinte.

Sorte ou não, eu cheguei no exato momento em que a ruivinha estava abrindo a porta, num ritual das chaves ao avesso. Fui até ela, tentando não fazer barulho e beijei-a na bochecha, assustando-a.

- Chegou cedo. – ela falou terminado de abrir a porta e olhando no relógio da biblioteca. – Isso é saudade dos livros? – perguntou rindo.

- Saudade de você. – corrigi seguindo-a. – E você? Saudades?

- Dos livros? Claro! – brincou jogando as chaves no balcão e puxando os volumes que estavam ali para usarmos.

Ri e tirei-os das mãos dela, fazendo-a protestar em silêncio. Ela agia como se o que tivesse acontecido fosse extremamente normal, como se acontecesse em todas as férias dela. Esse pensamento meu deu um frio estranho no estômago.

- Tudo bem, James? – perguntou colocando a mão no meu rosto, a preocupação transparente em seu rosto.

- Aham... – murmurei jogando os livros na mesa e sentando em seguida. – O que vai ser hoje?

- Fair Youth. – ela respondeu sorrindo misteriosamente. – Ou "belo jovem" ou até "jovem justo". É difícil ter uma visão só.

- Por que o sorriso? – perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Nada. – ela desconversou. – Os sonetos de número um ao cento e vinte e seis são dedicados a ele e algumas pessoas acreditam que o poeta e ele tiveram um relacionamento homossexual...

- Eu disse que Shakespeare era gay... – cortei-a tirando as folhas da bolsa e começando a anotar o que ela dissera.

A ouvi suspirar, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

- Hoje vai ser um dia longo... – ela murmurou colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. – Posso continuar?

- Por favor.

- Mas outras pessoas acreditam que era só um amor platônico. Tipo o seu por mim...

Olhei-a de soslaio, tendo sérias dificuldades pra fazer o que ela havia falado descer pela minha garganta.

- Desculpa, eu não resisti. – ela pediu piscando.

Vai realmente ser um longo dia.

-

- O poeta lá era traído e descrevia isso como se fosse comer chá com bolinhos? – perguntei chocado.

Depois da brincadeira básica que ela fizera, dizendo que o meu amor era platônico, começamos a discutir somente sobre os poemas. A chance de ela me falar outra coisa naquele estilo ficava menor...

- Mais ou menos. – ela sorriu. - O que o Fair Youth e a Dark Lady tinham era mais carnal e para o poeta isso não conta como relacionamento.

- Como não? – falei confuso. – Ele era corno e não ligava!

Incrível como esse cara era burro! Se tivesse um outro qualquer de olho na Lily podia começar a pagar o caixão.

- Homens... O que ele queria dar a entender era que não importa o relacionamento carnal se quando você está com outra pessoa seu coração está pensando em quem você realmente ama.

- Foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando aquela garota me beijou. – murmurei para mim mesmo, alto o suficiente para que Lily ouvisse.

- Que bom que foi. – ela riu nervosamente.

Sorri e beijei-a de leve nos lábios.

- Foi. Mesmo correndo o risco de eu soar como um corno incrivelmente apaixonado.

* * *

Ene/A: Perdoem-me! Sei que demorei, mas o ff não queria me deixar postar de jeito nenhum! Eu tentei uma vinte vezes por uns dez dias, mas não acontecia nada. Hoje decidi que ia funcionar, senão eu ficaria com muita raiva. Ai eu consegui. Yay. Anywya, a fic tá acabando povo!! Só faltam mais três capitulos! Comentem comentem e eu prometo (de verdade mesmo, sem falta) que eu posto no sábado que vem. É sério. BjOx enormes!!

Para o proximo capitulo, no sábado 26 de abril, 133 reviews, ok?


	11. Dark Lady

**Cap XI – Dark Lady**

"_Ai, ai, que olhos pôs-me o amor no rosto,  
Que não se ligam com a real visão!..._

_...Se o que meu falso olhar ama é bonito  
Que meios tem o mundo pra o negar?"_

-

O cabelo dela caia no rosto enquanto ela descansava a cabeça nos braços com os olhos fechados, embalando no sono, linda como um anjo ruivo.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos dela, tirando-os dos olhos e acariciei seu rosto, branco como porcelana. Ela suspirou e eu recolhi a mão, com medo de acordá-la. Mordi o lábio, era diferente olhar para Lily. Mais linda que qualquer outra garota do mundo, sorrindo como se estivesse tendo um sonho muito bom.

Beijei-a no topo da cabeça e voltei para o trabalho, olhando-a ocasionalmente enquanto procurava uma ou outra informação nos volumes mofados da biblioteca. Por causa disso acabei deixando um dos livros, o maior e mais pesado, claro, cair com um estrondo no chão.

Ela levantou a cabeça assustada e olhou para mim, enquanto eu dava meu melhor sorriso de desculpas misturado com o de inocência.

- Desculpa. – falei sinceramente. – Foi sem querer...

- Sem problema. – ela bocejou. – Nem sei como consegui dormir com você aqui, mas tudo bem. O sono me ganhou dessa vez.

Estreitei os olhos de brincadeira.

- Que tipo de indireta foi "Nem sei como consegui dormir com você aqui"? – perguntei sentando na mesa e deitando a cabeça dela no meu colo em seguida, como um travesseiro. – Medo Lily?

- Claro. – ela assentiu rindo. – Eu tenho que tomar conta da biblioteca e você tem cara de quem adora picotar papel...

Olhei-a tentando parecer ofendido, mas falhando miseravelmente. Como ficar com raiva de alguém que tem o sorriso mais maravilhoso do mundo? Não tem como. Eu tentei, lembra? Mas só consegui ficar com raiva de mim mesmo.

- Eu não gosto de picar papel. – retruquei rindo. – Mas você realmente não deveria dormir comigo aqui. – comentei mexendo no cabelo dela lentamente.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou me olhando sonolenta. – Você disse que não gosta de picar papel.

- É, mas eu não consegui fazer nada do trabalho. Fiquei o tempo todo olhando se você não iria ficar com torcicolo, se estava numa posição confortável, se estava respirando...

- James, que fofo!

-...E se estava babando também.

Ela pestanejou e deu um tapa forte na minha perna, rindo em seguida.

- Dói Lily, sabia? – falei fazendo bico. – Vai ficar roxo!

- Doeu no meu coraçãozinho o que você disse, seu palhaço! – ela falou levantando da cadeia e sentando do meu lado na mesa e escorando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Abracei-a pela cintura e senti o pé descalço dela esbarrar no meu, balançando a alguns centímetros do chão, fazendo um arrepio me sacudir.

- Você me chamou de palhaço de brincadeira, não é? – perguntei após algum tempo de silêncio.

Ela afirmou com um aceno e apontou para o livro que eu lia anteriormente, indicando que eu deveria pegá-lo. Quase deitei na mesa para alcançá-lo, trazendo o corpo dela junto, já que continuava escorada em mim.

Abriu-o numa página marcada e sorriu, bocejando em seguida.

- Dark Lady. – falou com a voz calma.

- Ah não Lily! – brinquei tentando tirar o livro das mãos dela. – Não estraga o momento vai. Deixa isso pra lá e vamos ficar aqui quietinhos, ou não tão quietinhos de preferência.

Outro tapa. Agora vai realmente ficar roxo.

- Foi dirigido a Dark Lady os sonetos de número cento e vinte e sete ao cento e cinqüenta dois. Dizem que o nome Dark Lady está associado à pele morena dela e aos cabelos pretos.

- Não se preocupe, você continua sendo a _minha_ Dark Lady, ok? – cortei-a levantando seu rosto e beijando demoradamente nos lábios.

- Não me interrompa, James. Por mais maravilhosa que seja a interrupção, não faça outra vez ou vou colocar você para fora daqui. – avisou com os olhos brilhando.

- Essa eu gostaria de ver. – brinquei roubando um selinho. – Você é um anjo Lily, não conseguiria fazer isso.

- Cale a boca James. – ela falou corando intensamente. Eu ri e ela me lançou um olhar de secar planta, fazendo com que eu me calasse de vez. – Os sonetos que o poeta faz para ela são explicitamente sexuais, diferentes dos feitos para o Fair Youth.

O que significa que Shakespeare pode ter sido bi. Ainda bem que eu não falei isso em voz alta, porque senão eu ficaria com mais alguns muitos roxos.

- Dá pra perceber, quando se lê, que o poeta dos sonetos e a Dark Lady tiveram um relacionamento amoroso, mas que ela foi infiel a ele. Com o Fair Youth provavelmente. – ela continuou explicando, os pés ainda batendo nos meus a esmo.

Puxei a folha em que eu escrevia anteriormente e rabisquei uma frase nela, entregando a folha para Lily em seguida.

- "_Por que a Dark Lady traia o carinha dos sonetos com o Fair Youth?_" – ela leu aparentando uma grande confusão mental. – James por que você não pergunta com a boca?

Revirei os olhos e peguei o papel com delicadeza da mão dela, rabiscando outra coisa nele e devolvendo-o depois.

- "_Porque eu sou um garoto obediente!_" Faz-me rir James. – falou cética apagando o que eu escrevera e devolvendo a folha, que era parte integrante do meu trabalho. McGonagal morreria se soubesse que eu a usara para isso.

- Por quê? Você não respondeu. – falei tentando voltar ao assunto, mesmo que minha vontade fosse fazê-la rir. De preferência num ataque de cosquinhas em cima dessa mesa; evoluindo pra beijos e mais beijos e... Vocês entenderam.

- Por que traia... Uhn... Como eu te disse, era uma relação mais... Não sei explicar. Por que os homens traem? – ela devolveu.

- Eu pergunto para o Sirius assim que o vir. – brinquei tentando ficar serio ante a confusão clara dela. – Deixa pra lá. Uma mais fácil então: Como o poeta descobriu que era traído?

- É mais uma coisa de achar. Não dá pra saber ao certo se ele tinha certeza de que era traído, muito menos com o Fair Youth. Ele só suspeitava, baseado nas mentiras que a Lady contava. Era como montar um quebra cabeças.

Fiquei alguns segundos em silêncio e anotei o que ela havia falado no papel que segurava. Ela levantou da mesa e sentou no chão, encostada na estante precariamente arrumada.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e terminei de escrever a frase que faltava antes de levantar também e sentar ao seu lado.

- Tá fugindo de mim? – perguntei franzindo a testa levemente.

Ela negou com a cabeça e apontou para o ar condicionado, que estava direcionado exatamente para onde estávamos, deixando o chão geladinho para competir com o calor que fazia do lado de fora.

Continuei escrevendo tudo que conseguia me lembrar naquela folha, sentindo o olhar dela fazer um raio-X em mim. Era tão diferente do começo. Antes ela sentava a metros de mim e não perdia um segundo sequer olhando para o garoto de óculos que estava passando as férias estudando. Agora eu podia beijá-la quando quisesse. Não na hora em que eu quisesse, mas deu pra entender.

- Você fez tanto progresso durante esses dias, Jamie. – ela falou docemente usando o apelido que minha mãe me dera, embora ele soasse bem melhor quando era Lily quem falava.

- Obrigado. – agradeci sentindo meu rosto esquentar. – Você me ajudou muito. Duvido que eu conseguisse ler as primeiras páginas desses livros sem pegar no sono. Quem dirá entender o que ele diz.

- Você parecia ser bem lerdinho mesmo. Foi por isso que eu vim te ajudar pra inicio de conversa. – ela confessou olhando o que eu escrevia por cima do meu ombro.

Virei para ela tão rápido que senti meu pescoço estalar dolorosamente.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – ironizei massageando o pescoço com uma das mãos. – Eu só vou aceitar isso porque eu queria mesmo que você viesse me ajudar. Nem que pra isso eu tivesse que fingir que era retardado.

- Quieto Jamie. – ela murmurou revirando os olhos disfarçadamente. Não disfarçadamente o suficiente para que eu não visse, mas ok. – Sabia que eles suspeitaram que a Dark Lady era de origem africana ou talvez espanhola?

- Não... – falei virando para ela de novo. – Mesmo sendo inglesa você ainda é a minha Dark Lady. – afirmei.

- Suspeitaram que ela era uma poetisa famosa da época de Shakespeare também. – continuou, rindo das besteiras que eu falava para quebrar o silêncio.

- Shakespeare está me saindo um belo pegador. – falei irônico e sentindo um tapa estalar no meu ombro enquanto ela gritava "James!". – Verdade! Primeiro o único inspirador, depois o Fair, a Lady e agora essa poetisa... E você disse que ele era casado, não é? – perguntei olhando para ela com um olhar divertido. – Ele deve sacar de traição pra caramba!

- Eu não ouvi isso! – ela falou rindo e tapando as orelhas com as mãos. – Não ouvi mesmo, mesmo!

Gargalhei e olhei-a balançar a cabeça, numa tentativa de espantar os pensamentos que eu tinha compartilhado com ela na maior das inocências.

- Eu posso repetir se você quiser. – brinquei tirando as mãos dela das orelhas para que me ouvisse. Ela fez uma cara falsamente chocada e negou com a cabeça, me beijando na testa em seguida.

- Não obrigada. – ela respondeu empurrando as folhas do trabalho para o lado e ajoelhando do meu lado. – Uma vez só foi o suficiente.

- Que pena. Eu poderia dizer dez vezes que Shakespeare era o mestre da traição...

- James!

Dei os ombros sorrindo, fingido que não sentia os tapinhas que ela dava no meu braço. Quando começou realmente a doer segurei as mãos delas e a beijei, deixando-a sem ação.

- Agora eu sei porque a Dark Lady não era a única inspiradora, Lily. – falei me mantendo sério após roubar outro beijo dela. – É porque ele ficaria sem um amante se ela ocupasse os dois cargos.

Ela bateu a mão na testa e me olhou com um olhar que dizia claramente "você está perdido", meneando a cabeça.

- James me faz um favor. Cale a boca, sim? – ela pediu empurrando o trabalho de volta para mim com um sorriso divertido.

- Hey, então _por que _essa tal de Dark Lady não é a única inspiradora do poeta? – perguntei levantando para pegar mais folhas em cima da mesa.

- James, cale a boca! – ela falou séria, levantando junto comigo.

- Eu não! – falei falsamente ofendido, colocando a mão na boca. – Vem calar.

- Eu não! – ela devolveu entrando na brincadeira. – Vem você!

Ela sorriu e eu não consegui resistir.

Imprensei-a contra a estante que estava bem atrás de nós, fazendo-a balançar.

* * *

Ene/A: AHA, eu estou postando em UMA SEMANA! É um recorde, por favor anotem isso. IOHEoihEoiHoi Eu sei que o capitulo é minusculo, eu sei. Mas me perdoem, eu escrevi a fic inteira em um mês, antes de entrar no terceiro ano (a um ano atrás). Então eu nõ editei nada, nem fic modificações que eu tenho vontade de fazer agora. Talvez eu mude o ultimo capitulo um pouquinho, quem sabe.

Anyway, espero que gostem!!

Para o próximo capitulo...: 148 reviews... chegaremos a 150? Eu posto no próximo sábado, acho.

BJOX corações!!


	12. Rival Poet

**Cap XII – Rival Poet**

"_Medos, nem alma capaz de prever  
Os sonhos de porvir do mundo inteiro,  
Podem o meu amor circunscrever,  
Nem dar-lhe fado triste por certeiro."_

-

Tenho real orgulho de poder dizer que nada aconteceu na biblioteca. Orgulho de mim por ter _lutado bravamente_ contra os meus hormônios, embora ninguém deva saber disso.

Mas sem dúvida foi o melhor amasso da minha vida.

O ritual das chaves foi duplamente interessante, já que Lily estava tentando fechar a porta com a chave lá dentro. Quando ela finalmente se tocou disso eu já estava quase desidratando de tanto rir.

Ela me olhou com o rosto vermelho e entrou para pegar a chave, jogando a bolsa rosa para mim. Saiu rápido e trancou a porta rindo de si mesma.

- Você não ia me dizer, não é? – perguntou pegando a bolsa de volta.

- Só quando você começasse a dizer que a maçaneta deveria estar emperrada. – respondi segurando a mão dela e começando a caminhar em direção ao sol.

- Não precisa me levar em casa. – ela falou parando de andar e me olhando nos olhos com doçura. – Você vai acabar andando a cidade inteira.

- E quem disse que eu me importo? – falei sorrindo e voltando a andar. – A não ser que você prefira ir sozinha e me privar de mais alguns minutos com a garota mais linda do universo.

- Nunca te privaria disso. – ela riu e apertou minha mão.

Caminhamos em silêncio. Apesar das interrupções eu havia acabado o trabalho. Não totalmente, ainda faltava passar algumas partes a limpo, mas isso eu poderia fazer em casa com calma.

O que me preocupava era o fim das férias que estava incomodamente próximo. Só de imaginar ir para Hogwarts e quando voltar não poder ver a Lily já me doía. Na verdade me doía só de ir para o hotel hoje, quem dirá ficar longe da Lily por meses talvez.

Apertei a mão dela ainda mais quando pensei nisso, com tanta força que senti que os dedos dela ficariam dormentes. Olhei-a de soslaio e percebi que ela já me olhava há muito tempo.

- Você é linda. – falei sem pensar.

- Você é lindo. – ela devolveu rindo e parando de andar. – E eu quero ficar com você para sempre. – disse, colocando a mão sobre a boca em seguida.

Franzi a testa, confuso com o que ela tinha feito e tirei a mão dela da boca. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e arregalou os olhos cor de esmeralda, recomeçando a andar em seguida.

- Que foi? – falei dando uns passos a mais para conseguir alcançá-la. Para uma garota que aparenta fragilidade a Lily corre até demais pro meu gosto.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse? – ela perguntou quando parei ao seu lado e segurei sua mão outra vez.

- A parte do lindo ou a parte do "Quero ficar com você pra sempre"? – perguntei indicando que eu ouvira tudo, com certeza, já que saíra da boca dela.

- Era pra você estar pirando no momento. – disse como se estivesse ensinando um garoto burro a ler ou um cachorrinho a fazer xixi no lugar certo. – E não estar aqui do meu lado segurando minha mão.

- Pois é... Mas estou aqui, segurando sua mão e indo te deixar no portão de casa. – comentei sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Eu entendia o fato de ela ter estranhado perfeitamente. Não é normal para um garoto aceitar bem a palavra compromisso. Sirius se engasgou com um amendoim por causa disso e Remus se distraiu tanto que quase foi atropelado numa vez.

- Deve ser porque eu quero ficar com você para sempre também. – imitei-a colocando a mão na boca também. Ela me olhou cuidadosamente e depois abaixou a cabeça.

Mordi o lábio inferior e levantei o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos. Uma lágrima solitária escorria pela bochecha rosada dela. Soltei tudo que estava segurando e a abracei com força, beijando os cabelos vermelhos dela.

- Não chora, por favor. – murmurei aninhando-a ainda mais nos meus braços, que pareciam ter sido moldados para ela. – Senão eu vou chorar também e não vai ser bonito.

- Desculpa. – falou se desvencilhando e deixando que eu limpasse suas lágrimas com o polegar. – É que vai acabar e...

- Não vai acabar. – cortei-a me afastando o suficiente para conseguir olhá-la nos olhos marejados. – Nunca mais repita isso, por favor. Nunca vai acabar.

Minha cabeça girava como se meu cérebro estivesse num liquidificador em última velocidade, me deixando um pouco tonto. Ela não respondeu e me abraçou outra vez, deixando que eu a tirasse do chão e desse um volta inteira em torno de mim mesmo com ela no colo.

- Sem erro, essas foram, e estão sendo, as melhores férias da minha vida. – continuei colocando-a no chão outra vez e abaixando para pegar a mochila sob os olhares constantes dela. – Mesmo que elas tenham acontecido num lugar sem Internet...

Ela me olhou rindo e meneou a cabeça enquanto eu levantava. Não esperou que eu segurasse sua mão, me puxando pelo braço e depois o segurando como as noivas fazem.

- Pensei que o pior fosse ficar na biblioteca. – ela comentou descasando a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Não... Foi o melhor das férias. – eu ri. – Ainda mais hoje... Bibliotecas são até **bem **aproveitáveis, na verdade.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. – ela desconversou corando levemente.

Andamos mais uns três minutos antes de virarmos a direita e entramos em uma rua com casas perfeitas, parecendo ter saído de livros de historias infantis.

A casa dela tinha uma fachada linda, parecendo um daqueles sobrados dignos de filmes americanos. Não era pintada de branco e sim de um tom extremamente claro de rosa, coisa que eu não havia reparado naquele dia por estar de noite. Tinham várias espécies de flores também, colorindo o jardim de entrada.

Parei à porta e olhei para ela, com um frio estranho na barriga.

- Você não precisa entrar. – ela riu soltando meu braço com relutância. – Na verdade você não pode entrar. – corrigiu sorrindo enviesado.

- Ah não? – perguntei surpreso. – Por que não?

Eu não tenho medo dos pais dela. Nem de outras pessoas. Eu vou ter que conhecer meus sogros um dia, não? Que seja o mais rápido possível!

- Não tem ninguém em casa.

Melhor ainda.

- Eu não me importo. – brinquei passando a frente e abrindo o portão para que ela entrasse, como um cavalheiro faria.

Ela passou pelo portão e eu o fechei atrás dela, estendendo os braços pela grade como um prisioneiro. Ela segurou minha mão e se aproximou do portão, me beijando de leve após olhar ao redor.

- Nem eu, mas os vizinhos se importam. – falou piscando um dos olhos verdes. – A gente se vê amanha, Jamie.

- Que tal "a gente se vê daqui a cinco minutos"? – perguntei fazendo bico. Chantagem emocional funciona um pouco com a Lily. – Hein?

- Amanhã. – ela repetiu com firmeza. Muito pouco. Funciona muito pouco.

Dei um sorriso triste e comecei a andar de costas, acenando para ela. Virei-me depois que ela lançou um beijo no ar e entrou na casa correndo, aparecendo na janela lateral do quarto dela após um tempo.

Já estava escurecendo quando eu finalmente cheguei ao hotel. Como Lily dissera, eu andara quase metade da cidadezinha; tão devagar que até o sol me ganhara.

Quando abri a porta do apartamento, quase gritando de felicidade, fiquei estático por segundos. As malas dos meus pais estavam arrumadas e fechadas sobre a cama, com os armários abertos e vazios.

- Mãe? Pai? – chamei fechando a porta atrás de mim com um estalo.

Eles não responderam. Continuei olhando para as malas, esperando que elas se esvaziassem sozinhas e que as roupas voltassem voando para o armário. Esperando que meus pais chegassem e dissessem que eu teria mais um século de férias.

Sentei na cama de solteiro em que eu dormia e coloquei as mãos no rosto, começando a ficar desesperado. As férias só acabariam dali a dez dias, então por que nós teríamos que ir embora?

A porta abriu alguns minutos depois, os quais pareceram longas horas para mim, e meus pais entraram conversando sobre alguma coisa que não me interessaria nem remotamente.

- Jamie! - minha mão exclamou fazendo meu estômago dar uma volta inteira. -Como foi na biblioteca hoje?

- Nós vamos embora? – falei a guisa de resposta, ainda com as mãos no rosto. Parecia que alguém estava apertando minha garganta, me impedindo de respirar.

Levantei o rosto e vi meus pais se entreolharem com olhares culpados. Isso não é bom. Quando eles se entreolham é porque estão escolhendo quem vai me dar a noticia ruim.

- Nós vamos embora? – repeti, vendo que eles iriam demorar a decidir se eu não perguntasse outra vez.

- Sim, nós vamos. Amanhã bem cedo nós vamos para casa. – mamãe respondeu após alguns segundos. – Assim você vai poder terminar o seu trabalho usando a Internet, visitar o Sirius e o Remus e até jogar pólo.

- Eu não quero ir embora. – falei olhando para o chão. – Eu não quero Internet, nem o Padfoot e o Moony. Eu quero ficar aqui. Eu quero **morar** aqui!

Levantei ainda sem conseguir entender que em algumas horas estaria indo embora para só voltar nas próximas férias, daqui a seis meses. Meu estômago doía e um gosto horrível estava impregnado na minha boca, me dando ânsia de vômito.

- Você não queria vir para começo de conversa. – papai lembrou me segurando pelos ombros para que eu o encarasse.

Esquivei-me dele e entrei no banheiro, me debruçando sobre a pia em seguida. Senti o pouco que eu havia comido querendo voltar. Joguei um pouco de água no rosto e sai do banheiro, decidido.

- Vou sair. – falei andando até a cama e abrindo a bolsa. Tirei o celular de lá e deixei o quarto, sem responder às perguntas que minha mãe despejava em cima de mim.

Já estava na recepção quando senti alguém me segurar. Voltei-me para a pessoa e encarei os olhos do meu pai, cor de avelã, assim como os meus.

- Você não pode sair assim. – ele falou me olhando pacientemente, coisa que nenhum outro pai faria. – O que aconteceu para você mudar de idéia e querer _morar_ aqui de repente? – perguntou me conduzindo até um sofá que tinha no lugar.

Suspirei audivelmente e olhei para ele, sentindo meu rosto esquentar numa velocidade impressionante.

- Bem... É que tem essa garota, a Lily, que fica na biblioteca e a gente está... Ahn. – parei e franzi a testa. Nós estamos o quê? – Eu quero namorá-la, mas morando em Londres fica difícil. – confessei esperando que ele caísse no chão de tanto rir.

- Por ela você moraria aqui? – ele perguntou chocado. – Sem Internet, sem seus amigos, longe da escola?

- Por ela eu moraria no deserto, pai. – falei sério. – Acordar cedo não vai ser um problema muito grande. – falei lembrando que eu consegui ver o nascer do sol quase todos os dias das férias.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele indagou parecendo considerar a minha proposta. – Eu só posso tocar nesse assunto com sua mãe se você tiver cem por cento de certeza.

- Eu tenho duzentos por cento de certeza. – afirmei sorrindo abertamente.

- Talvez consigamos nos mudar até o fim do ano... – ele ponderou, parecendo pensar no assunto.

Senti meu sorriso escorrer no meu rosto e senti de novo a ânsia de vômito me cutucar. Levantei sem olhá-lo e murmurei alguma coisa que nem eu ouvi antes de sair pela porta.

Antes que me desse conta eu já tinha tirado o celular do bolso e discado o número de Lily, esperando que ela pudesse sair de casa sem ter que brigar com os pais como eu.

-

Eu estava ficando preocupado com Lily quando finalmente vi os cabelos vermelhos dela balançarem ao vento, vindo em minha direção.

Corri para alcançá-la e a abracei com força, deixando-a confusa.

- Que foi James? – ela perguntou enquanto eu a arrastava para a árvore em que eu sempre ficava. – A gente ia se ver amanhã lembra?

- Fiquei com saudade. – respondi com a voz rouca, sentindo meu coração doer.

Ela sorriu e recostou na árvore ao meu lado, olhando o céu calmamente; enquanto minha mente trabalhava a mil por hora. Beijei o topo da cabeça dela e a abracei outra vez.

- O que aconteceu, James? – ela perguntou virando para mim e colocando a mão no meu rosto. Talvez ela não soubesse, mas eu confessaria qualquer coisa se ela continuasse fazendo aquilo. – Você está estranho...

Olhei para o chão e depois para os olhos dela, tentando reunir coragem para dizer a verdade que eu ainda estava tendo problemas para me convencer.

- Meus pais querem ir embora amanhã de manhã. – confessei olhando para todos os lugares possíveis, menos para ela. Já era ruim o suficiente sem que ela soubesse...

- Você quase sempre escolhe os melhores momentos para dizer as piores coisas. – ela falou fazendo com que eu a encarasse. – Eu nem sei o que falar direito.

- Então não fala nada. – sussurrei deitando na grama orvalhada e a puxando junto.

Aconcheguei-a nos meus braços e ficamos olhando o céu sem falar palavra. Lily deveria estar bem cansada, pois pegou no sono minutos depois. Eu fiquei com pena de acordá-la e continuei observando-a dormir. Acabei dormindo também um tempo depois.

-

_Lily e eu corríamos como se fossemos perder as pernas num futuro bem próximo, de mãos dadas e rindo estridentemente. O céu estava azul e as flores cobriam o lugar por completo, formando um jardim perfeito com a vista para um lago cristalino que sorria para nós._

_Nós caímos na relva e ficamos deitados por algum tempo antes de levantar e recomeçar a correr, dessa vez em direção ao lago. Os cabelos vermelhos dela refletiam a luz do sol de um jeito mágico e eu só consegui sorrir quando ela sentou no píer ao meu lado e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, colocando os pés na água fresca._

_- Não vai acabar nunca, não é? – ela perguntou de repente, me olhando com os olhos verdes brilhantes._

- James, acorda!

_- Não. – respondi beijando-a nos lábios vermelhos como os cabelos. – Nunca._

- James, por favor. Acorda!

_E então ela pulou no lago, me puxando também..._

- **James**!! – a voz de Lily soou desesperada no meu ouvido, me despertando rapidamente.

Levantei tão rápido que bati minha cabeça na dela, o que me fez deitar outra vez; trazendo-a junto num modo de pedir desculpas.

- James nós pegamos no sono! – ela parecia realmente desesperada. – Já deve passar de meia noite! Eu tenho que ir para casa! – falou sentando enquanto massageava o lugar onde eu tinha batido sem querer.

- Sonhei com você nesse meio tempo. – falei levantando e estendendo a mão para ela, que a aceitou prontamente.

- Hum... Devo perguntar como foi? – brincou rindo.

- Nós estávamos correndo num lugar bem parecido com esse e depois caiamos num lago. Ai você me acordou. – respondi sorrindo.

- Hora de colocar um pedaço do sonho no plano real. – ela falou me puxando.

Corremos o mais rápido que nossas pernas podiam agüentar, rindo de nós mesmos e da nossa falha por ter dormido embaixo da árvore.

Lily subiu para o quarto no segundo andar por uma escada externa que dava para o jardim de trás, acenando para mim da janela. Resolvi olhar no relógio e fiquei surpreso. Havíamos dormido meros trinta minutos.

Refiz o mesmo caminho pela segunda vez no dia e me joguei na cama no instante em que cheguei ao hotel, só tendo forças para dizer aos meus pais que eu não sairia daquele lugar por nada no mundo.

Sonhei com Lily outra vez. E foi melhor que na primeira.

* * *

Ene/Aa: Hello! Eu postei rápido de novo! xD Galera, esse foi o penultimo capitulo! ÇÇ eu sei!! Não queria que a fic acabasse, mas está a um capitulo do fim.

Avisinhos:

1- Tudo que foi dito sobre Shakespeare pela LIly nessa fic é verdade. As brincadeiras do James sobre a sexualidade do Will são um mero reflexo do que eu penso, HAHA. As interpretações dos poemas foram feitas por mim. ;

2- Vou postar o rólogo de uma fic nova hoje e o primeiro capitulo de outra fic também. Sine die e Banana Split. Lá no controle que está no meu perfil dá pra ver que ambas estão inacabadas. Eu odeio postar fics inacadabas, mas essas duas têm futuro e eu quero demais terminá-las, mas estou precisando de incentivo. Leiam e comentem se gostarem, ai eu vou escrevê-las com mais vontade.

3- 162 reviews para eu postar o ultimo capitulo. Vou ficar esperando!!

BjOx pessoas do meu coração! LEIAM as fics novas!!


	13. Imortal

**Cap XIII – Imortal**

"_De almas sinceras a união sincera  
Nada há que impeça. Amor não é amor  
Se quando encontra obstáculos se altera  
Ou se vacila ao mínimo temor._

_Amor é um marco eterno, dominante,  
Que encara a tempestade com bravura;  
É astro que norteia a vela errante  
Cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura._

_Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora  
Seu alfanje não poupe a mocidade;  
Amor não se transforma de hora em hora,_

_Antes se afirma, para a eternidade.  
Se isto é falso, e que é falso alguém provou,  
Eu não sou poeta, e ninguém nunca amou."_

-

Eu nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo antes. Nunca, nada. De verdade, nem parecido.

Era como ficar completamente acordado por dias, trancado no escuro e depois ver uma fresta de luz brilhante que bate dentro do seu olho e ilumina até a sua alma. Isso é mais ou menos o que eu acho que é o amor. E se não é, acho que serve como uma boa metáfora.

Talvez não seja, mas foi o que eu senti quando acordei de manhã e lembrei que se corresse talvez conseguisse ficar com Lily bastante tempo antes de dizer aos meus pais que moraria na biblioteca se eles não aceitassem se mudar. Moraria na soleira da porta dela até fazer dezoito anos e poder casar.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – mamãe perguntou me parando na porta do apartamento. Olhei para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Eu vou ver a Lily já que vocês acham que vão me levar embora hoje. – respondi me virando para sair outra vez.

- James, volte aqui. – ela falou com a voz anormalmente calma.

Girei nos calcanhares e escorei no batente da porta com pouco caso.

- Estou aqui.

- Seu pai saiu para resolver algumas coisas e eu preciso de ajuda aqui. Não vai sair não. Pode, por favor, me ajudar a fechar as malas e arrumar o quarto?

Suspirei e revirei os olhos, sem entender o porquê de tudo aquilo.

- Claro. – respondi contrariado, embora minha vontade fosse gritar 'não' com todas as minhas forças. - Claro que posso.

-

O quarto estava exatamente como estivera quando entramos nele pela primeira vez há pouco mais de duas semanas atrás. Limpo e com todas as almofadas nos lugares corretos, nada fora do lugar, pareci que ninguém havia estado ali, nunca.

Por que tínhamos que fazer aquilo? Não sei. Provavelmente para me irritar até a morte. Ou para me matar de desgosto.

Sentei na cama e tirei o trabalho da bolsa. Tinha me preocupado tanto em ficar perto de Lily não importando o que ela falava, que acabei tendo base para fazer do meu aglomerado de rabiscos o melhor trabalho sobre Shakespeare que McGonagal já vira. E mesmo sabendo que eu tiraria um A, não me importava com isso. Parecia sem sentido, comparar uma nota alta com a perda dela.

Mordi o lábio inferior e passei a mão pelo cabelo com nervosismo. Papai já deveria ter chegado para me liberar de assisti-los fazendo ritual das malas. Infelizmente as nossas malas.

Levantei da cama tão rápido como se tivesse levado um choque quando a porta se abriu e papai entrou. Sorriu amigavelmente para mim e eu retribui do jeito que consegui, com um sorriso enviesado.

Ele foi direto até mamãe e cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dela.

- Pode ir, Jamie. – ela falou meio segundo depois, com um sorriso ofuscante.

Nem me despedi.

Lily estava me esperando na escada da biblioteca, como se nós tivéssemos marcado ali. Sentei ao lado dela e segurei sua mão, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

- Eu vou sentir saudade de você. – ela murmurou sem me olhar, parecendo falar para ela mesma.

- Se você começar a se despedir eu vou achar que quer que eu vá embora mesmo. – murmurei em resposta, beijando os cabelos vermelhos dela.

- Tudo que é bom sempre acaba? – ela perguntou se virando para mim e olhando dentro dos meus olhos, como se desse jeito pudesse ler a minha alma e saber de tudo que se passava no meu coração.

- Espero que não. – comentei sorrindo levemente. – Lago? – perguntei levantando e estendendo a mão para ela.

- Eu te vi nadando lá há algum tempo... – ela falou como se tivesse se lembrado de repente. – Outro dia, não aquele em que a gente se falou.

Lembrei dos barulhos estranhos e da sensação de que era observado... Eu não estava errado afinal de contas. Estava sendo observado do mesmo jeito que a observara: escondido, com medo de que ela percebesse e pudesse me julgar por qualquer coisa.

- Eu também te vi, só que no dia em que a gente se falou. Quando eu cheguei você já estava lá. – confessei olhando para ela de soslaio. – Quer ir correndo?

- Claro. Assim chegamos mais rápido...

Demos as mãos e corremos, desviando dos poucos que passavam na rua, nos julgando dois loucos que não tinham mais o que fazer.

-

Era exatamente como no sonho.

A grama reluzia enquanto nós corríamos em direção ao lago brilhante totalmente vazio. Só tinha uma coisa errada. No sonho não acabaria nunca e no real acabaria daqui a algumas horas.

- Eu aprendi tanto com você nesses dias que nem se te ensinasse tudo que sei seria um pagamento bom o suficiente. – falei para meus pés. - E eu nem sei se eu sei coisas o suficiente. Nem se eu sei algo que você não sbae, na verdade.

- Eu também aprendi muitas coisas com você. – ela falou. Eu olhei cético para ela, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – É verdade! – ela continuou. – Eu aprendi a diferenciar um sentimento qualquer do amor.

- Amor... – murmurei sentindo uma pedra de gelo descer pelo meu estômago.

Lily colocou a mão sobre a boca outra vez com uma cara perplexa, assustada por ter dito aquilo em voz alta.

- Desculpa, não foi um comentário feliz.

- Não, foi sim. – assenti. – Porque é a verdade. Eu amo você. – falei beijando-a como se o mundo fosse acabar depois daquilo. Além de desejo, medo e desespero construiam o beijo. Medo de que tudo realmente acabasse e desespero por me imaginar longe dela. Parecia que nós ns conheciamos a anos, décadas, séculos.

- Espero que você consiga terminar o trabalho direito. – ela mudou de assunto andando para o píer e sentando em seguida, sem os sapatos para colocar os pés na água fresca.

- Eu posso te ligar se tiver duvidas? – questionei sentando também.

Eu teria a Internet, mas ela não substituiria o som da voz de Lily. Não seria a mesma coisa, nem de longe seria.

Tinha se tornado quase uma dependência psicológica ouvir as palavras dela. Uma coisa que meu corpo precisava bem mais que os beijos. E isso só poderia significar duas coisas: que eu a amava mesmo ou que eu tinha virado gay. E eu aposto todas as minhas fichas no número um.

- Claro. Pode vir me visitar também.

A cada segundo eu a visitaria nos meus sonhos.

- Claro! – assenti como se ela fosse louca por achar que eu não a visitaria. - Sempre que der, mesmo que eu tenha que fugir de casa.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou, bagunçando meu cabelo já bagunçado pelo vento.

Ficamos sentados ali por horas, a água tremendo por causa das batidas ocasionais dos pés de Lily e o sol tímido sobre nossas cabeças.

Nenhum soneto de Shakespeare conseguiria traduzir o que eu sentia no momento. Um sentimento de impotência por saber que eu iria embora e não ter como contornar isso. Não poderia fugir de casa e me esconder sob a janela dela, embora fosse um plano tecnicamente bom.

Queria ligar para Remus e Sirius, os fugitivos, e saber se eles não conseguiriam me ajudar, enrolando meus pais ou até mesmo tentando convencê-los a me deixar ficar. Mas era uma luta perdida.

O sol começou a se afastar, dando a entender que se esconderia em uma ou duas horas quando meu celular tocou em cima da madeira fria do píer e quase se precipitou para dentro do lago. Já tinha tocado uma quatro vezes quando Lily percebeu que eu não atenderia. Sorriu para mim e pegou o celular.

- Alô. Não, não é o James. Claro... Eu falo para ele sim. Tchau tchau. – e me devolveu o telefone como se costumasse atendê-lo sempre que eu estivesse ocupado. – Sua mãe pediu para você ir para o hotel. Vocês já vão... – ela completou, levantando com as sandálias na mão e saindo.

Tive ganas de arremessar o celular no lago.

- Me espera... – pedi indo atrás dela.

- Pra sempre. – ela assentiu sem se virar nem parar de andar.

- Não... Eu vou te levar em casa. – corrigi sorrindo e segurando-a pela mão.

- Não precisa. Você vai se atrasar. – falou com a voz firme, embora parecesse à beira das lágrimas. Me beijou uma última vez e se virou de novo, começando a andar vagarosamente para casa.

Chutei uma pedrinha no caminho e passei a mão pelo cabelo, tentando guardar cada milésimo de segundo que passei com Lily na minha memória, cada palavra, cada toque. O caminho para o hotel poderia ser feito em cinco minutos, mas parecia que alguma coisa não me deixava andar, me puxando para trás a cada passo. Demorei quase vinte minutos para alcançar a entrada do hotel, amaldiçoando o fim das férias como se fosse uma pessoa que matara as minhas esperanças mais profundas de viver feliz.

Entrei no carro e bati a porta com força, querendo estar do lado de fora acenando adeus para meus pais e não para a Lily. O fato de ela não ter deixado que eu a levasse em casa fazia meu coração doer ainda mais. A partir daquele instante, eu era só uma memória, uma lembrança que não ia voltar.

- Não tem geladeira em casa não? – meu pai perguntou todo sorridente, entrando no carro e dando a partida.

Não respondi e grudei o nariz na janela.

O carro fez o retorno e entrou no vilarejo pela avenida principal. Franzi minha testa levemente... Eu não sabia que tinha saída pelo outro lado, mas ok.

O caminho até a biblioteca que eu demorava quase vinte minutos para vencer a pé foi feito em pouco mais de cinco minutos. Cinco agonizantes minutos. Se a intenção do meu pai era passear pela cidade para me fazer entender o que eu estava deixando para trás e me fazer sentir pior do que eu estava sentindo, parabéns para ele, tinha conseguido com sucesso.

Viramos a direita na rua de Lily e papai freou com brusquidão de repente e tamborilou os dedos no volante, rindo da minha cara perplexa que ele encarava pelo retrovisor.

- Chegamos.

Pestanejei e olhei pela janela. A casa rosa da Lily estava bem ao lado de uma casa branca que tinha uma placa enorme de "vendida". Meu coração falhou uma batida e depois começou a bater desesperadamente.

Desci do carro e fiquei parado em êxtase contemplando a casa. Era um número antes da casa de Lily e era linda.

- Gostou? – mamãe perguntou colocando a mão no meu ombro com inocência. – Acho que você vai apreciar a vizinhança. – falou apontando para alguém que espiava pela janela.

A pessoa sumiu e de repente eu me vi abraçando uma massa de cabelos vermelhos cheirosos. Algumas lágrimas molharam a minha camisa, mas eu nem me importei, só continuei abraçando Lily como se a gente não se visse há séculos.

- Esperou muito? – perguntei depois de um beijo particularmente longo. Ela riu.

- Minutos agonizantes.

-

Depois de tudo,meus pais acabaram confessando que já queriam morar ali por muito tempo. E que eu era o único empecilho... Passado isso, mudança garantida. Mudamos alguns dias depois, com quase nada praticamente; já que papai brincou que deixaria a nossa outra casa inteira caso eu quisesse me mudar quando eu e Lily brigássemos.

O que não vai acontecer novamente, claro.

Passei os dias tentando convencer meus pais a deixarem o melhor quarto da casa para mim. Não à toa, claro, já que além de ser o melhor, ainda possuía a vista mais perfeita de todas. Não, não tinha a vista para o pôr-do-sol perfeito de Hogsmead. Muito menos para o nascer.

Tinha a vista privilegiada da janela da Lily.

-

_Sentimentos são uma merda. Sim eles são._

_São capazes de te tirar do chão com um simples olhar, um simples toque de carinho, um sorriso puro e até mesmo uma palavra doce._

_São aquele tipo de coisa que te deixa feliz até mesmo quando deveria estar triste. Mais ou menos quando você ganha um presente horrível, mas só pelo fato da pessoa ter te dado um presente já foi como ganhar o dia._

_É isso que os sentimentos são. Uma merda._

_Mas alguém vive sem eles?_

"_Nem mesmo os amores mais verdadeiros são eternos... Mas todos eles são lembrados por quem amou."_

Captivated by the way you look tonight the light is dancing in your eyes  
Your sweet eyes ,  
Times like these we'll never forget ,  
Staying out to watch the sunset ,  
I'm glad I shared this with you ,  
You set me free ,  
Showed me how good my life could be,  
How did you happen to me?

There are no secrets to be told,  
Nothing we don't already know,  
We've got no fears of growing old ,  
We've got no worries in the world .

_**No Worries**_

_**McFly**_

**FIM**

Ene/A: O fim de mais uma fic. **OBRIGADA **a quem acompanhou, comentou e gostou da fic. Vocês são muito importantes pra mim. /abraça/ **Não esqueçam de comentar no ultimo capitulo, ok?** Não fechem a janela sem dizer pelo menos 'que bom que acabou essa porcaria'.

ps: Eu vou postar uma **fic nova** "**Desenhos, por J.P**." e o primeiro capitulo de outra fic, "**Banana Split**". 'Desenhos' já está terminada, "Banana Split" tá com bloqueio, então me ajudem com ela, ok? Eu sei que confundi vocês com a Ene/A de "**Sine Die**", mas o que eu quis dizer é que eu comecei a escrever aquilo pra me livrar do fantasma do meu 'namoro' que havia terminado (exatamente pelo motivo que está na fic). Espero que vocês leiam as três fics e **NÃO ME ABANDONEM**!

OBRIGADA por terem acompanhado!

**BEIJOS Corações!! Nos vemos em Sine Die, Desenhos,porJ.P. e Banana Split! Vou esperar por vocês!**


End file.
